


Smooth Strokes and Kitten Licks

by cielmelodies



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Animal Metaphors, Dessert & Sweets, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Patissier!Jun, Pet Play, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/pseuds/cielmelodies
Summary: In the twenty-six years that is Jun’s life, he has never thought it capable for him to be jealous of animals, no less a cat. Yet as he watches Reiko sprawl herself all over Sho’s lap, he cannot help the overwhelming irrational sense of jealousy boiling within him.//Written for Arashi Exchange 2017.(A/N: I promise that there is plot, despite the warnings (They apply in chapter 3).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilly0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/gifts).



> Crossposted on Dreamwidth. Betaed by Learashi.
> 
> The wonderful [eggrater](https://twitter.com/eggrater/status/936832216360816641) made a fic graphic for Smooth Strokes and Kitten Licks and It's PRETTY AND ACCURATE AND AHHH .
> 
>   
> 

**~~~~~ June // Lapin Blanc ~~~~~**  
“So, there is just one more thing you have to know about working with us…”  
  
Jun’s gaze nervously sweeps between the two men sitting across the kitchen counter from him. It is hard to take the situation seriously when the smell of freshly baked bread is strong in the air, and one of the co-owners of Samejima SK bakery currently in a battle with Bowser on his Nintendo 3DS, but Jun’s back remains straight and tense.  
  
He wants the job. Badly.  
  
There are, of course, other options out there for Jun, some in far more renowned restaurants and established patisseries, but Jun has done his research, and knows that despite being a small bakery, Samejima SK has been moving up in the ‘ranks’ of best bakeries in Tokyo. The bakery has recently expanded its original tiny shop and kitchen-space, and is now looking for someone with patisserie qualifications to join the growing business.  
  
As a fresh-faced graduate from a Parisian patisserie school, Jun had cleared an apprenticeship under Patisserie de la Tempete for several years before returning to Japan, vision clear in mind. He wants full independence with his pastries, and Samejima SK provided exactly that. They only have one kitchen help that will be split between the bread and pastry section, but Jun does not mind – the bakery is small enough that Jun can work on his own most of the time.  
  
“We have a running collaboration with the pet café upstairs…” Ohno, the baker and co-owner starts, voice sheepish and Jun feels his heart race in barely disguised horror. Jun is _awful_ with animals, for they simply do not like him for whatever reason. Next to Ohno, Ninomiya – or ‘Nino’ as he informed Jun to call him by – smirks.  
  
“...so, patrons upstairs can order things from down here, and ideally, we’d like you to have at least one item that is animal themed and changed monthly for the first year.”  
  
Jun sighs in relief, and nearly sags at the reply. That, he can do easily. Interact with animals less so, although Jun will not have let that stop him.  
  
“Also, because we don’t have a lot of people working for us, sometimes you might have to go up to pass the order to Aiba-chan if you’re free.” Ohno finishes by pointing at the stairs at the back, smiling awkwardly at Jun. “You just have to pass it over the counter, so don’t worry about animals. Inoo-kun or Aiba-chan can handle it from there.”  
  
Jun nods, not trusting his voice to give a proper answer, not even as Ohno shoots him a reassuring smile and elbows at Nino to do the same.  
  
This is his entrance into pastry business in Japan, and he isn’t going to take the opportunity lightly. Not even animals are going to stop him.  
  
“If so, then welcome to the Samejima SK, Jun-kun.”

~~~~~

  
Jun is given a week to make a general menu and familiarize himself with the workings of the bakery. He soon learns that Ohno is an extremely skilled baker, large hands kneading the dough and working methodically every morning to churn out their range of breads. Their famous turtle-shaped melon bread, Jun also learns, was the first item created for the collaboration with Eden Hall, the animal cafe upstairs.  
  
Chinen is their kitchen help, a baker who holds a diploma in culinary arts, as well as a deep worship for Ohno, who was his senior in cooking school. Ohno had tutored Chinen for a short period of time, and instantly won his admiration.  
  
Unlike Chinen and Ohno, however, Nino does not conduct any baking whatsoever. Instead, he is in charge of managing all the profits and expenditures of Samejima SK, and was also the one who suggested expanding the bakery to include confectionaries. An avid lover of money, and Jun will admit, a clever businessman, Nino is clearly shrewd enough to know which trend the bakery should follow to ensure its success. As a result, Nino manages the counter most of the time, giving orders to Jun, Chinen or Ohno when they nearly run out of something, or if they should modify their batch production the following day.  
  
For the most part, Jun admires the workings of the small bakery - it had earned its reputation with only three members, and now Jun is a part of the business.  
  
It is his big break, and Jun makes a quiet promise to himself that he will do his utmost to create confectionaries that will make people happy. His first order of business, however, is to visit Eden Hall to meet their collaborators, and hopefully garner some inspiration for the required animal-themed sweets.  
  
Of course, when Jun chooses to visit the cafe before its opening hours at noon, he does not expect Aiba to offer a personal introduction of Jun to their furry friends. (He fights to tell Aiba that it really _isn’t_ necessary, but somehow after 5 seconds of knowing him, Jun knows the exuberant man is not the sort to accept no for an answer.)  
  
At the same time, Aiba offers to explain how the cafe works, and Jun really doesn’t have the heart to interrupt him. The information may be helpful, and Jun wants to make friends with his co-workers and collaborators, especially when he currently knows no one in Tokyo, besides his family.  
  
And so, he listens.  
  
(The biggest rule in Eden Hall is that if the animals want to be left alone, they will be left alone. Especially the smaller critters, for they are the shyer ones. Eden Hall is meant to be a shelter for the animals, and not as a place for humans to gawk at them. Most of the animals had been rescued by Aiba after being abandoned - especially the disabled ones; and so, the function of the cafe is to rehabilitate them, and allow them to be adopted. The cafe has respectable success in that aspect, as there were no adoptable creatures presently, leaving only the stubborn permanent members of Eden Hall.)  
  
Nevertheless, while he seems to be having decent luck with humans, Jun’s luck with animals still has not changed since his absence from Japan. Suffice to say, within half an hour, Jun ends up being pricked by a prickly - both figuratively and literally - hedgehog named Enomoto, ignored (and scratched) by two cats (Reiko, a beautiful white cat with a paw missing but still with the attitude of a princess, as well as Shinigami-nyan, named after a death god despite his small size because of his pitch-black coat and sleepy eyes), and jumped on by three dogs of various sizes.  
  
Jun did not mind Kaibutsu-wan, who is a mere Chihuahua with oversized ears, and is still attempting to bite a hole into his leather shoes - nor Yoshimoto, who somehow settles for watching Jun unerringly from Aiba’s heel. No, it is Tarou, an enormous dog who is attempting to get Jun to carry him who Jun cannot handle.  
  
To add to the fluffy mess, Aiba tries to introduce the struggling Jun to Eden Hall’s resident rabbits even as he fights with the 100-pound canine. They seem unbothered and uninterested in the chaos that is Jun and Tarou, hopping away to the front door when Aiba points out them out to Jun.  
  
“Is it actually okay for them to be out with the other animals around? Aren’t rabbits… skitter-ish?” Jun asks hesitantly, keeping a fair bit distance (or tries too, with Tarou still trying to clamber onto him).  
  
“Actually, they are a lot calmer with the others around. I rescued them when they were just kittens, so they like the others. New animals, on the other hand… These ones are family, really. Like I said, most of the animals we rescue and rehabilitate get adopted quickly. No one can touch them during the cafe hours as well, except for some special people.”  
  
_Special people?_ Jun is tempted to ask, but Aiba continues,  
  
“Now, now, Souta, Miyama, what’s gotten the two of you so excited with the door? Matsujun too boring for you?”  
  
Jun’s eyebrow twitches at the nickname, but Aiba does not seem to notice his annoyance, carrying on, “he's a nice person. He’ll even make you some carrot cake. Now, wouldn't that be nice?”  
  
Jun wonders if he should correct Aiba that carrot cakes didn't have much carrots in them and will be bad for rabbits. But the thought does not matter - the rabbits continue to paw at the door, a soft squeaking sound escaping from them that Jun is unfamiliar with.  
  
Then the doorknob turns, and before Aiba nor Jun can react, the two rabbits scamper between Inoo’s legs as he enters the cafe.  
  
“Good morni— ah! Is that Miyama and Souta? Boss!”  
  
“Don't keep talking, go catch them!” Aiba snaps, more in horror than anger. “They'll catch bunny colds at this rate!”  
  
Inoo rolls his eyes, ignoring Jun’s presence for the time being as he hastily drops his bags by the door.  
  
“It’s 28 degrees out. They’ll be fine. What got them so excited anyway? I thought they didn’t like going out?” Inoo snaps as he prepares to chase the estranged rabbits.  
  
“I don’t kno—” Aiba stops mid statement when the door swings open, barely missing Inoo’s nose by an inch.  
  
The bird-shaped bell above the door chimes.  
  
“I found these two trying to make their way down the stairs. Didn't make too much success, however.”  
  
It is perhaps an interesting coincidence, that all the animals snap into obedience at the entrance of the stranger, including Tarou, who freezes. If anything, the man seems amused at the sight of frozen chaos, taking in the sight with an unconcerned gaze.  
  
Yet, all Jun can focus on is the two rabbits in the stranger’s cradling arms. They appear extremely comfortable, paws resting on his chest and as calm as two shy puppies. Jun certainly cannot blame them, especially when his eyes rake over the stranger’s hands - large and broad, fingers long and beautiful as they cradle the two bunnies.  
  
“Sho-chan! No wonder they were so excited. They were expecting you. Thank you so much.” Aiba makes no move to take the rabbits, instead handing Sho a basket lined with pillows where the rabbits promptly hop into and quietly stay in, paws holding the edge of the basket as Sho bends over to scratch behind their ears lightly.  
  
It is difficult for Jun to describe his feelings as he takes in the sight. Tracing upwards from Sho’s hands, Jun cannot help but zero-in on Sho’s strong neck, then, _god_ , has Jun ever met someone who looks so devastatingly handsome, _especially_ as he showers the two rabbits with attention and croons. His full lips compliment his round cheeks, short hair tousled and eyes so _dark_ , so gorgeous as he casts an unreadable but warm gaze at the rabbits. Despite the gentleness, it is undeniable that Sho exudes a dominance and charisma that calls for attention.  
  
Yet...is Jun the only human in the room who feels this way?  
  
“What’s with the excitement today? Tarou, get off the poor man. You're probably heavier than him.”  
  
At the order, the large dog immediately halts in his attempts to clamber onto Jun, and obediently pads over to sit by Sho’s ankle. Jun nearly balks. Who is this man? Snow White?  
  
“Ah. I was just introducing Eden Hall’s permanent members to Matsujun here. He's the new patissier for Samejima SK. Seems they don't really like him. Well, Tarou does, but a bit too much, maybe.” Aiba grins, patting Jun’s back and nudging him forward.  
  
Jun nods curtly, and extends a hand. “I'm Matsumoto Jun. Please call me Jun. I apologize for the mess you walked into.”  
  
The smile that Sho returns instantly makes Jun's knees weak as Sho shakes his hand firmly. “Sakurai Sho. I look forward to tasting your sweets. Don't apologize for it. After all,”  
Sho’s eyes glints predaciously for a second, and Jun wonders why he feels like a deer that has suddenly caught the attention of a lion.  
  
“They would react nervously to a new, skittish kitten as well.”

~~~~~

  
“The nerve.” Jun hisses, tapping the edge of his notepad with his pencil. “Calling me a skittish kitten. I am not.”  
  
_Sakurai Sho_. Who on earth is this idiot and who gave him permission to call Jun a kitten? A skittish kitten at that! It was offensive, even. After all, it is clear that Sho does not look a day over 30, giving the nerve of the charming man no right to call Jun, someone who is past his mid-twenties, a _kitten_.  
  
From the other end of the table, Ohno and Chinen looks over in frightened concern.  
  
“Do you think he is alright? He is murmuring to himself.”  
  
“If he isn't, please save me from him.”  
  
“I can hear you!” Jun snaps irritably, cheeks warming in embarrassment and annoyance. Grumbling, Jun begins to roughly sketch the rough idea of a Mont Blanc he has in mind. A rabbit Mont Blanc, light pink with chocolate ears and cotton candy tail. Despite the variety of animals up at Eden Hall, Jun can scarcely drag his mind away from Sho and his hands, carrying the two rabbits so close to him…  
  
“So… I heard you met Sho-chan.” Nino's curious drawl pulls Jun from his thoughts as Nino lazily plants himself on Jun’s workbench. “What did he say that made you so riled up anyway?”  
  
He does not faze at Jun's steely glare, instead giving a lazy grin and waving at hiding pair. “He's harmless, no need to hide.”  
  
Growling at the trio, Jun goes back to his sketches and started listing the ingredients on the side, grumbling to himself.  
  
“Sheathe those claws, Jun-cat. We're just curious. Sho-chan never annoyed anyone as much as he did for you. He's can charm the socks off even the unruliest of Aiba's pets.”  
  
Jun inhales sharply at the feline metaphor, and forces himself to calm down. He will _not_ snap at Nino - he will not give Sakurai Sho the luxury of getting on his nerves despite having only just met the man.  
  
“He said nothing of consequence, alright?” Jun replies stiffly, before pushing the draft of his item list towards Nino. “Here. Would this be appropriate for the first special item then?”  
  
The trio instantly leans over the paper, eyes wide with curiosity. Jun taps his finger against the counter impatiently, as he waits for their reply, and sighs in relief when Ohno looks up at him and gives him a thumbs-up.  
  


**~~~~~ July // Dome Entremets with Peach Mousse and Dark Chocolate Shavings ~~~~~**

  
The ‘Lapin Blanc’ becomes very popular, much to Jun’s chagrin; and with his successful integration in Samejima SK, Jun becomes increasingly accustomed to the workings of the bakery, starting with their collaboration with Eden Hall.  
  
When Ohno mentioned that Jun may have to be involved in food deliveries upstairs sometimes, what he really left out was that it really happened on most days. After all, they are only a 4-man show, and with the increasing popularity of the bakery now that they had sweets, one of which one is a rabbit-shaped Mont Blanc, their business improved and as a result, are always busy.  
  
Jun cannot deny that Nino is very good with finding ways to extort money from the 21st century public - work with an animal cafe, get into the trend of producing desserts, and minimize manpower.  
  
(That was to say, Jun asked him once, during their busiest hour - 3pm on weekends - and after having made 4 trips upstairs with a _lot_ of animal-shaped breads, why they haven’t hired a second kitchen hand to handle the deliveries. Nino shot him a look of horror and proceeded with a succinct lecture that went, ‘More help means more people to pay.’)  
  
Given that Jun’s pastries do not require a production rate that is as frequent as Ohno’s bread-making, Jun finds himself either teaching Chinen how to make the basic parts of his pastries, or doing deliveries. Or _god forbid_ , being used to give out _samples_ to passers-by outside the bakery.  
  
For someone who likes his money, Nino seems almost too eager to shove Jun out to the public to awkwardly hand out cut up pieces of turtle melon-breads to teenage girls. Jun sincerely doesn’t understand why Nino agrees to give out free food, nor why Jun must be the one to do it; the bakery is receiving enough publicity already, and the attention that Jun finds himself showered with is unnerving.  
  
After all, Jun had not signed up to be used as publicity - his pastries should be sufficient, and there is nothing that charming with his face. As a result, Jun must admit that he rather faces a roomful of animals (of which, are more often than not, separated by a counter), than a flock of hormonal females asking him how much his desserts are (they could just go in and see for themselves, honestly).  
  
The only problem is that the animals seem to be able to notice his presence within a full minute of him coming through the back door of the cafe; if he isn’t excitedly greeted by Tarou with loud barks and whines, that can only mean one thing.  
  
Sho is in the cafe.  
  
Jun is tempted to nickname Sho ‘Snow White’ in his head - or perhaps ‘Prince Charming’ - for all the atmosphere in Eden Hall becomes _serene_ whenever Sho was present, as though taken out from a Disney movie.  
  
There is the typical rambunctiousness of Eden Hall, and then there is the calm Eden Hall that exists only when Sho is present.  
  
It is as though someone released a vat full of animal-calming aerosols or whatever miraculous potion into the room, leaving a peacefulness that never fails to befuddle Jun. Even the scary Yoshimoto will be open to affection, actively seeking out the nearest visitor for brief pats (and only _brief_ strokes, nothing like hugs), and Shinigami-nyan crawling onto a friendly lap and rolling onto his belly to garner coos.  
  
And there will be Sho in a designated corner seat, a cup of tea and a plate of Jun’s Lapin Blanc in front of him, or whatever sweet he is craving that day, Souta and Miyama keeping him company on the table as Tarou sleeps by his feet and Enomoto on his lap.  
  
Jun doesn't understand how it is possible, and neither does anyone else in Eden Hall or Samejima SK.  
  
(Or rather, Jun understands it, but rather pretend he does not.)  
  
Besides his Snow-White abilities, Jun finds himself puzzled by the frequency and regularity of Sho's visits.  
  
Eden Hall, like Samejima SK, closes on Mondays and Sunday afternoons, but opens on other days from 12pm to 6pm instead of from 9am to 5pm. If Jun’s observations are true, (and they likely are, given how frequently he is sent up,) then Sho always shows up exactly ten minutes before the opening time on Saturday - in casual wear - and on Wednesday afternoons at 3pm. His appearance on Wednesdays curiously alternates between looking like he hadn’t had sleep since the week started — tie loose, top buttons undone, dark circles around closed eyes as he strokes whoever is looking for attention from Sho (‘s long, beautiful hands); and a handsome modern-day prince in a proper suit, eyes sharp as he flicks through papers, attention only straying occasionally to pet at a meowing Shinigami-nyan.  
  
In addition, Sho always stays until closing time - Jun know this because he often stays in the kitchens to clean up and prepare for the next day’s pastries, and he always hears Aiba bidding Sho goodbye just a few minutes shy of 6pm.  
  
That leaves two questions, continually plaguing Jun: Who on earth visits an animal rehabilitation centre-slash-cafe on a biweekly basis and how does he even afford it?  
  
“I’ve known Sho-chan since high school, Matsujun. He’s one of the few people whose helped up around Eden Hall since we’ve opened. He gets special privileges… like handling Miyama and Souta, as you can see.” Aiba cheerfully stage-whispers when Jun’s curiosity gets the better of him one Wednesday afternoon (Sho’s better week), a month after Jun joined Samejima SK. “I always refuse payment, since the animals love him and he keeps them calm, but Sho-chan always makes up for it by tipping generously.”  
  
“Why does he come so frequently though?” Jun asks the next time he goes upstairs to deliver the last order of Lapin Blanc - after the delivery, all Jun should do is to prepare for the following day. Sho is still there, sipping on his tea, as he lazily strokes Enomoto on his lap.  
  
Jun blanches - _How does he not get pricked?_  
  
“Well, isn’t it obvious?”  
  
At the blank look, Aiba snorts and lightly tugs at Jun’s wrist. “Honestly, Matsujun, why don’t you talk to him? You’ve been so curious about him.”  
  
“I’ve got wor—”  
  
“Bakery is already closed. Oh-chan and Nino won’t mind. Come on,” Aiba unlatched the counter ‘gate’ - set up so that the animals can’t get through - and nudged at Jun. “You can deliver your rabbit to Sho directly — it’s his order anyway. He’s been talking about your pastries non-stop.”  
  
Jun’s cheeks warm at the comment, then mentally hits himself - there is no reason why out of everyone, Sho’s opinion should hold the most weight. With that thought in mind, Jun reluctantly lets himself be pulled closer towards Sho’s corner by Aiba, then unceremoniously pushed towards the (charming) man’s table.  
  
He winces when Sho looks up, eyes friendly but sharp, and a toothy smile gracing his lips when Sho instantly notices Jun’s presence, as well as the plate of Mont Blanc in his hand.  
  
Despite the friendly demeanour, Jun cannot help but shiver slightly at the expression Sho directs at him - welcoming, but a little bit… _too welcoming_.  
  
Jun ducks his head as he places the pastry in front of Sho, “I have your Lapin Blanc, Saku—”  
  
“Sho.”  
  
“What?” Jun stops, cocking his head slightly in confusion.  
  
“Please call me Sho, Jun-san. I've been wanting to meet you.” Sho pointedly gestures at the seat across from him. “I have to admit that I feel honoured to have the head patissier delivering my order. Won’t you join me for a while?”  
  
Jun considers correcting Sho; after all, he isn't the head patissier, merely the only one in the bakery (he’ll soon have Chinen helping him, but that will take more than a month). Instead, he finds himself obediently taking the offered seat and stiffening when he feels a warm body brushing against his calves.  
  
“Don’t mind Yoshimoto. He likes to lurk underneath the chairs.” Sho comments offhandedly as he eagerly reaches for his sweet. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to dig in.”  
  
Jun cannot find it within himself to leave, nodding dumbly to Sho. “Of course. I hope you enjoy it.”  
  
His eyes automatically focus on Sho’s pouty lips when Sho excitedly takes a spoonful of the pink custard cream and choux rabbit head, parts his lips…  
  
The moan Sho releases sends an inexplicable thrill in Jun, whose eyes remains locked onto the slow retraction of the metal spoon from Sho’s mouth, eyes shut in bliss. “Your sweets are so good.”  
  
Jun is certain his cheeks are red now. It is one thing to have his pastries selling well, and another to have someone openly appreciate it.  
  
“Surely, you’re just over-exaggerating.”  
  
“I’m not.” As though to prove his point, Sho takes an even bigger bite of the Lapin Blanc, leaving only half left. The resulting moan flusters Jun further, the patissier suddenly grateful for the empty cafe. “It’s really good.”  
  
“I’m glad you like it then.” Jun internally winces at how clipped his voice is. Despite the awkwardness Jun is sure he is exuding, Sho seems unfazed, posture friendly and eyes still warm.  
  
“So how are you settling into the bakery, and back in Japan? From what I understand from Aiba-kun, you’ve just returned from Paris a few months ago, yes?”  
  
Jun raises his eyebrows in surprise – that question is the last thing he expected from Sho. No one has really asked him if he is settling well in Tokyo after his absence for several years; only his family, but he has yet to meet the friends he had left behind years ago.  
  
“It’s… different from Paris.”  
  
“I imagine it would be. No Tour de Eiffel or the Champs de Elysees here.”  
  
The French words rolls in Sho’s mouth only semi-awkwardly, impressing Jun greatly. It had taken Jun at least a year to accustom his Japanese tongue to the way the French enunciated their words, yet Sho seems familiar with the language.  
  
“Well, we have Omotesando just a train stop away, and two towers here, so I think I’ll live.” Jun relaxes incrementally into the seat, and gingerly unbuttons the top few buttons of his uniform. “You know their French names. Have you been to Europe before then?”  
  
“I know a lot of places, but no, I haven’t been there. It’s just an occupational hazard, you could say.”  
  
To prove his point, Sho taps at the stack of papers next to his elbow, smiling congenially at Jun. Taking a closer look, Jun realizes that they are drafts of travel articles.  
  
“You work as a writer for at travel magazine?” It may explain the Sho’s visiting schedule, but not the difference in his appearance on alternate weeks.  
  
“Close, but no. Good guess though.” Sho makes no further action to explain, instead hiding a small smile behind his teacup.  
  
Jun huffs lightly. “You’re not going to tell me?”  
  
“You’ll figure it out eventually. You didn’t answer my question fully either.”  
  
“Question?”  
  
“If you’re settling alright, back at home. I imagine you have been too busy with the bakery to have a lot of time to do so.”  
  
Admittedly, Jun still has many unpacked boxes, but he figures once he has settled down, he’ll eventually start unpacking and make his empty apartment homier. “I have a lot of unpacking left to do, but I’ll finish eventually. You’re right – the bakery is taking a lot of my time, but I don’t mind.”  
  
“And you’re not… lonely?”  
  
“What does that question mean?” Jun sharply asks, eyes narrowing at the oddly placed question – Sho better not be prepositioning him.  
  
“No, no, nothing of the questionable sort. As in, going out with friends, et cetera.”  
  
Jun shrugs. “Not yet. I’ll have to find their numbers as well. They’ve all moved on their lives from when I’ve last seen them, so…”  
  
“If you’re ever in need of company, you can always ask Ohno, Nino or Aiba. Ohno, if you don’t mind fishing, Nino, if you don’t mind staying in and playing games, or Aiba, if you don’t mind playing with animals or Chinese food.” Sho grins. “Perhaps the animals wouldn’t be too good of an idea until they like you a bit more.”  
  
“Is there a person I can ask if I just want a calm night outside for drinks, with maybe good food?”  
  
“I will gladly offer you my company. Just not on…”  
  
“Alternate Wednesday evenings?”  
  
“Someone has been watching me, I see.” The grin evolves into smirk, and Jun looks way in embarrassment.  
  
“You’re the one who comes here regularly!” Jun replies defensively.  
  
“I’m just joking, kitty. No need for those claws.” Sho teases. The words do nothing to calm Jun down – rather, it only makes Jun more annoyed.  
  
_This man and his animal metaphors._  
  
Well, particularly, his animal metaphors for Jun.  
  
“I was about to say alternate Mondays and Tuesdays, actually. Unless you rather see me irritable. But I’m honoured to have captured your attenti–” A purring Shinigami-nyan suddenly occupies Sho’s attention, pawing at his trousers. “Oh, hello. Are you looking for some cuddles?”  
  
The sight of a black cat rubbing his nose affectionately against Sho’s neck is adorable, if not for the fact that Jun is basically compete for Sho’s attention with another cat… and a hedgehog, if the scrabbling ball of spines in Sho’s other hand isn’t an indication.  
  
“I should probably… go back down.” Jun fidgets, feeling uncomfortable at the sight of two animals chittering/purring for Sho’s attention… especially when he feels an unexplainable foreign emotion that Jun hopes is not jealousy.  
  
For if he is getting jealous over animals getting stroked by Sho and his long, elegant fingers…  
  
“What?” Sho looks up from the pair, his dark gaze pinning Jun to his seat.  
  
“I – well, you seem rather occupied–,”  
  
“I promise all my attention is on you; You don’t have to get jealous over these two, really.”  
  
Jun is learning a lot of things about Sho from this single conversation:  
  
Firstly, the man is undeniably Prince Charming (although Jun should have known from the very start. This just confirms it). Secondly, he likely works under a publishing company, if his cyclical habits are any indication of it. Thirdly, despite being perfectly capable of making friendly conversation, Sho seems to derive a sense of satisfaction from messing with Jun.  
  
A tiny part of Jun tells him that he shouldn’t get too riled up from Sho’s comment, yet there is something in Sho’s tone and expression that hints that Sho knows exactly what reaction he is getting from Jun – and Sho wants that reaction.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jun graces Sho with the most pleasant expression he can garner at that moment (while dragging his attention away from the pleased animals on Sho’s lap) and responds,  
  
“I have to prepare for tomorrow and think of next seasonal item so I really should head down. Thank you for the conversation. I’m glad you’re enjoying the pastries.”  
  
Before Jun walks away, Sho calls out, “Wait, Jun-san.”  
  
Jun keeps his expression most pleasant as he swerves around to smile at Sho. “Yes?”  
  
“Could you make the next item a cheesecake? I really like them.”  
  
Jun’s flat smile melts into a deadpan at the man’s sheer audacity. Firstly, he decides to tease Jun, then he makes requests. “…no.”  
  
Sho pouts, widening his eyes pleadingly. “What? Why not?”  
  
“It’s not going to happen. Period.”  
  
Perhaps it is Jun’s imagination, but Sho’s eyes seem to glint momentarily before Sho good-naturedly replies, “now, now, you shouldn’t be so prickly. That’s Enomoto’s job.”  
  
It takes Jun a moment as he walks down the stairs to realize: Sho had equated him to a hedgehog.

~~~~~  
 

“I have to admit, putting you in the same room as Sho-chan seems to be doing wonders for your inspiration and libido.” Nino drawls as he casually flicks through the day’s earnings, perching on a bar stool behind the till.  
  
With Nino’s hands wrapped around the wad of bills, Jun cannot tell if Nino’s glee is due to the money, or from the visible irritation on Jun’s face.  
  
“Libido? You mean my blood pressure.” Jun grumbles as he looks around the kitchen, noting the absence of Chinen – he had likely left already, and Ohno is casually reading a fishing magazine next to Nino.  
  
“Same thing.”  
  
“Not the same.”  
  
“Whatever you say.” Nino smirks and gives a tiny kick to Ohno, who jerks in surprise. “Ohno had something to ask you. “  
  
Jun merely waves his hand in acknowledgement, reading the note that Chinen had left him on the fridge, saying that he had finished preparing the cream and cut fruits for tomorrow morning.  
  
He hums. That leaves Jun little else to do, besides drafting out the month’s special.  
  
Which is most certainly not a cheesecake.  
  
“What thing?”  
  
“You’ve been part of Samejima SK for a month since yesterday. We were wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks tonight?”  
  
Jun perks at the question, hand freezing mid-sketch. Whereas Jun has been keeping track of the days for business matters, the discovery that his colleagues has been doing the same for ‘memento’s’ sake makes him happy.  
  
“Aiba-chan said he would be able to join us tonight as well, once he closes up.”  
  
The pair looks up at Jun expectantly, and Jun suddenly realizes they are waiting for an answer from his end.  
  
Jun’s response is perhaps almost too eager, but there is no Sho to tease him about it. For a short moment, Jun wonder if it will be appropriate to invite Sho along as well - Not because Jun wants to see him, of course, but rather because it seems fitting. The three seems familiar with Sho, and vice versa, although Jun has never heard of them mentioning their relationship besides Aiba’s comment.  
  
It is a thought he’d leave for another night; knowing Nino and Aiba, if Jun tries to clarify with either of them, Aiba will certainly relay Jun’s curiosity to Sho, and Nino will tease Jun endlessly, he is sure.  
  
The July’s seasonal item is a Dome Entremets filled with peach mousse and covered in dark chocolate shavings, tiny moulded chocolates making up ears and a pointy, hedgehog nose.  
  
Jun is satisfied that it turns out to not be a cheesecake. However, as Sho smirks at Jun one evening as Sho takes an elated first bite of the pastry, eyes dark and focused onto Jun, the patissier realizes the only one who has lost is him.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~~ August // Feathered Eclairs ~~~~~**  
If there is anything their bi-weekly exchanges has taught Jun, it is that Sho’s a walking enigma most of the times. Despite his familiarity with the others, it is often clear that whereas the three owners of Eden Hall and Samejima SK shares an almost familial relationship, Sho always holds himself emotionally distant from the trio.  
  
Perhaps it isn’t intentional. If anything, it is something Jun expected, for Sho clearly holds an occupation totally unrelated to theirs.   
  
Jun wonders if the man is lonely.   
  
At times, Jun feels the same way when it comes to his colleagues as well. Having not been in Japan for a while, there are moments when all Jun wants is to sit down and reminisce about Paris, a city that bustles like Tokyo, but not in the same way. The nostalgic melancholy hits Jun often, especially during quiet nights at home when he will suddenly miss his friends and the tiny apartment he had in Paris. Tiny, but frequently accompanied by jazz music from the bistro downstairs. There were the summer sunsets at 10 in the evening, but also the infrequent snowy winter days where Jun spent cradling a thermos of hot chocolate as he overlooked River Seine.  
  
That isn’t to say that he did not miss Japan when he was in Paris – he did, badly. Nevertheless, now that he is back in Tokyo, he wishes for a friend he can reminisce to; someone who understands the wanderlust of his youth.  
  
To Jun’s vexation, the only one who has the ability of providing Jun that solace is Sho. The man never fails to ask Jun about his short-lived Parisian life in their weekly, one-hour exchanges, citing his job as an excuse to want to hear more about Europe.  
  
Jun isn’t sure if Sho is being sincere with his motivations – one moment he is his charismatic self, capable of making intelligent conversations with Jun, and in the next, Sho will  _somehow_  sneak in an animal analogy to tease Jun, eyes darkening with challenge and with an unreadable expression that makes Jun freeze in his seat like a rabbit trapped by a tiger.  
  
(…Even Jun himself is getting ‘infected’ by Sho’s uncanny ability to associate himself with animals.)  
  
To add to his mysterious charm, Jun learns quickly that asking Sho about himself is like dragging a stubborn mule to a watering hole. Within seconds, the man will have flipped the question and inform him that “curiosity killed the cat.”  
  
Jun’s initial response of “but satisfaction brought it back” has him blushing when he realizes what said ‘satisfaction’ can imply, as well as the lecherous grin that Sho shoots him, clearly thinking the same thing.   
  
And then Sho follows up with the cheesecake request.   
  
In conclusion, Sho is  _infuriating_  on most evenings. It is almost as though Sho is being intentionally difficult, and hopefully, not for the sake of a slice of cheesecake.  
  
Their frustrating interactions eventually bleeds into a regular habit, although sometimes Jun feels as though their conversations only end up unidirectional. How long, Jun wonders, will it take for Sho to open up to Jun without bringing up the infernal cheesecake, nor associate Jun to an animal - a  _pet_ , even?   
  
Despite his annoyance, there is a tiny part of him that cannot deny that Sakurai Sho clearly had a presence that can tame even the most stubborn, and sharpest of felines.  
  
His theory is proven correct no sooner than later, when Jun finds himself in a mental slump of sorts. In hindsight, Jun realizes that it may have been a delayed betrayal of his body after the intercontinental move, and starting at work without much rest.  
  
Barely months into his work at Samejima SK, Nino has to give him the reminder that he needs to make August’s special, and all Jun can do is stare at him blankly.  
  
(The special changes on the 10th of each month, so it isn’t as much of a ‘monthly’ special as one may think.)  
  
“The special?”  
  
“Yes, the special. The one for our collaboration of Aiba-shi’s zoo upstairs?” Nino waves his hand in front of Jun’s face, eyebrows raising in mild surprise. “You usually have it ready and taste-tested by now.”  
  
“We don’t need it urgently, of course, but we were just curious because you usually have it ready by now.” Ohno continues from the other side of the kitchen, bringing out a tray of fresh croissants in preparation for their late-afternoon rush.  
  
On Jun’s side of the kitchen, Chinen is piping his batch of macarons as a ‘test’ to see if said baker-slash-kitchen help can now officially help with Jun’s pastries after a month of lessons. Jun is grateful for Chinen’s obsession with impressing Ohno - as a result, he is a fast learner, and passes Jun’s ‘test’ with flying colours.   
  
“Perfectionist Matsumoto wouldn’t have forgotten, would you?”  
  
Jun has not forgotten – Nino is right on that account, at least. However, it is very true that for the last two months Jun has had the items planned and ready around this time of the month.  
  
“I didn’t forget. I just haven’t thought of it yet.” Jun huffs, and leans forward to pinch the bridge of his nose. A headache had been building between his eyes since he had gone to bed last evening, and whereas their day off is just a mere two days away, Jun isn’t looking forward to staying past closing time to brainstorm.  
  
“Creative block?”  
  
“No, just been out of my mind. My priority had been training Chinen, who, by the way, passed.” Jun pats Chinen on the back just as the younger man turns to Ohno for a high five.   
  
 _Typical_.   
  
Nino rolls his eyes at the exchange before grabbing one of the fresh macarons and dropping it on a napkin. Looking at him in confusion, Jun is about to ask what Nino is doing, only to find himself being pushed towards the backdoor.   
  
“Nino?!”  
  
“Here,” Nino places the lemon-earl grey macaron in Jun’s palm and lightly closes Jun’s fingers around it. “Go up to Aiba-shi’s place. Today is Saturday, isn’t it? Sho-chan should be around.”  
  
Jun sputters at the words, careful to not crush the macaron – there is no real reason to waste good food – but tries his best to dig his heels into the tiled flooring. “What on earth are you saying?”  
  
“We can handle the bakery for the next 2 hours anyway. Go talk or watch or stalk Sho-chan – that always seems to inspire you.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Before Jun can deny the statement properly, he finds that Nino has already closed to the door between the backroom and the kitchen, grinning his gummy smile and waving at Jun to go through the tiny glass window.  
  
Fighting the urge to flip Nino his finger, Jun sighs heavily and presses a finger to his temple.  
  
On one hand, he can simply hide out in the backroom and think of the next special; and on the other, Jun  _can_  take Nino’s advice and go up to Eden Hall. As much as he hates to admit, Nino is right. Interacting with Sho always seems to inspire Jun – and Jun is quite annoyed that it is such the case.  
  
Is he that easy to read? Sometimes Jun wonders if it is only him that is that readable; Nino and Sho seems to have zero problems reading him, and Ohno… well, no one can read Ohno, besides Aiba and Nino, so Jun cannot tell what the man thinks of him.  
  
And Sho…  
  
Before he knows it, Jun finds himself in the backroom of Eden Hall, hand still holding onto the macaron. (Of which, Jun has no idea what to do with it – give it to Sho? Or eat it for himself?)  
  
With a sigh of resignation, he slips out into the main room.  
  
“Matsujun? What are you doing here?” Aiba asks in surprise, Souta and Miyama cradled in his arms. A brush is set on the counter next to him, covered in fur, and Jun grimaces – he wouldn’t be working at the counter in this uniform afterwards, from the looks of it.  
  
“Nino sent me up.”  
  
“We’ve got no orders, right? It’s a quiet day. I think everyone is out at the beaches this time of the month.”  
  
Aiba was right – it is quiet, especially quiet for the weekend; but that is usual in clear summer days such as today. On rainy weekends, on the other hand – that is when Eden Hall and Samejima SK have the most reception.  
  
Jun shuffles awkwardly, unsure of how to put that he is there to see Sho. “Um, Nino sent— “  
  
“Oh, you’re here to see Sho? He’s in a different corner today.” Aiba grins as he cuts Jun off, a knowing shine in his eye.  
  
 _‘Now Aiba could read him too.’_ Jun sighs slowly, and nods in thanks.  
  
“He’s with Reiko-chan today though, so you’ll have to be careful. She’s a bit picky today. Tried to scratch me.”  
  
Jun raises his eyebrows at the comment, leaning slightly over the counter to look at the corner that Aiba is pointing to.  
  
Reiko is notorious for being the most aloof cat in Eden Hall, yet there she is, rolling in Sho’s lap as she purrs and nuzzles against his dark burgundy shirt. Sho does not seem bothered by the amount of white fur being left on his jeans, instead offering his fingers to Reiko.  
  
Jun finds it impossible to pull his eyes away from the sight; he has seen Sho’s hands many times, yet always… always, he finds his attention being drawn to them first, especially when they handle a delicate creature.  
  
His large, beautiful hands with his long fingers, stroking Reiko in a heavy, repetitive sweep from her head to her back, and the other… Reiko’s pink tongue is gently lapping his fingers, nibbling slightly occasionally but never with the intention to hurt. Her eyes are half-closed under his attention, her purr reaching even Jun and Aiba despite them being a good distance away from the scene.  
  
In the twenty-six years that is Jun’s life, he has never thought it capable for him to be jealous of animals, no less a cat. Yet as he watches Reiko sprawl herself all over Sho’s lap, he cannot help the overwhelming irrational sense of jealousy boiling within him.  
  
It is not merely jealously – alongside the hot flash of envy is also a familiar state of arousal and want. Since meeting Sho, Jun has been lured by Sho’s aura in the same way other animals grow tame and quiet in his presence.  
  
And his hands… Jun can almost imagine Sho’s hand in his hair, petting him in a way he is doing so to Reiko, and Jun knows he’d  _melt_.  
  
Jun has never been so sexually attracted to someone who equally garnered frustration in him, yet here is Sho – undeniably enigmatic with his clockwork-like visits and obsession with cheesecake (Jun knows over-exaggerating here, but he wishes Sho would stop with the cheesecake requests), as well as his ‘ability’ to calm all the animals in the room, attract them to his feet, and do the same to  _Jun_.  
  
If Sho tells Jun to kneel by his feet and lick his fingers, Jun will willing do so. Hell, Jun may beg for them, at this rate. And Jun is never the type to submit – in Paris, his sex life was with strangers picked up in bars, of fumbling hands and hurried release, but Jun had never found a partner who made him feel the way he does as he watches Sho.  
  
Sho, who is crooning and handsome and even more so gorgeous with a regal cat on his lap.  
  
In his fascination, Jun realizes a little too late that he may have been staring at Sho for too long without really approaching him. Then Sho raises his eyes to look at Jun, mouth parting just ever so slightly and eyes  _scorching_  itself into Jun’s memory.  
  
Sho smirks, and Jun jerks back as though he has been touched by an electric wire.  
  
 _Dangerous. Hot. Alluring._  
  
Flushing at having been caught, Jun quickly turns and flees from the cafe, leaving the macaron by the counter and ignoring Aiba’s questioning call.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jun removes his uniform in a rushed flurry, folding it and pushing it into his bag to wash at home – before re-entering the kitchen after a short visit to the bathroom.  
  
With Sho’s gaze still burned into his memory, Jun finds it almost impossible to drag his focus onto his biggest task at hand.  
  
Preparing for tomorrow’s morning sales, and then next month’s special.  
  
“Jun? You’re back fast. And you look flustered. Did something happen upstairs?” Ohno asks in concern when he returns from the storefront, thankfully alone. There is no way Nino would have let Jun stay in the kitchen if Nino had seen him return just a mere 15 minutes after sending him up.  
  
Jun hurriedly shakes his head and peeks out at the display counter, sighing in relief when he sees Nino occupied with the evening crowd, requiring the help of Chinen to shuffle the fresh trays in. He will have at least an hour of peace, then, and Nino will not be the wiser (not).  
  
The image of Sho’s hand caressing Reiko’s fur while the other brings a cup of tea to his lips flashes before Jun, and his knees tremble ever so slightly.  
  
 _Work. He needed to focus on work._  
  
“Jun?”  
  
“Fine, I’m fine.” Jun rushes as he takes out the carton of heavy cream from the fridge. “I’m just going to start making the cream and bases for tomorrow.”  
  
Ohno shuffles into his view, leaning over Jun’s counter to peer at his face. His round cheeks are puffed up in concern. “You look a bit flushed. … you’ve been looking peaky all day. Are you sure you’re alright?”  
  
“Just a persistent headache. Nothing some sleep tonight won’t fix.” Jun defends weakly, pointedly avoiding Ohno’s gaze as the older man hums. “Let me ponder on the special overnight and I’ll give you a rough draft after the weekend?”  
  
Ohno pats his back reassuringly, and pushes the plate of warm bread – made from the scraps of each batch of bread – towards the patissier with an accepting nod. “Not a problem. Maybe…”  
  
Jun does not appreciate the sudden care in Ohno’s tone.  
  
“Maybe… you should take the day off tomorrow. Chinen has already passed your ‘test’, hasn’t he? He’s capable of handling tomorrow’s half day.”  
  
“What? No, no, I’m fine, really.” Jun blanches at the prospect of taking a day off – he hasn’t even worked for more than two months yet.  
  
“None of us keep the hours you do, Jun. We know you’re always the last to leave the bakery hours past closing time – Aiba tells us. A half day off isn’t so bad. And Sunday’s always our slowest day.”  
  
“I’m good. Really. It’s as you’ve said. It’s just a half day tomorrow.” Jun ducks his head insistently. In his last-ditch effort to change the topic, Jun offers Ohno the handle of saucepan. “Do you want to help me make the chocolate ganache?”  
  
He internally sighs at the brightening of Ohno’s expression – for now, he has averted the crisis.  
  
Of course, when everyone leaves at 5.30, Jun does not leave with them. Despite setting his own deadline for post-weekend, Jun prefers not to be plagued by images and animal metaphors the entire weekend – he has enough of that for the week.  
  
Animals mean Eden Hall and work and… Sho.  
  
Jun groans, scratching his head as he crushes the piece of paper in one hand. A brief glimpse at the clock shows that it has only been half an hour since everyone has left, yet Jun has already drawn and crumpled at least 10 failed sketches, all ideas that came to him but did not feel right.  
  
Head still aching, Jun sighs aloud to himself and drops his head to rest in his arms on the counter. He never had this amount of trouble coming up with items, yet his brain does not seem to be cooperating with him this evening. Closing his eyes, Jun lets out a strangled whine and sighs. Perhaps he’d should rest his eyes for a while…  
  
With his fading consciousness, the last thought Jun has is the wondering of what Sho’s hand would have felt like on his head.  
  
~~~~~  
  
There is a heavy weight on Jun’s head. It is comfortable, too comfortable, feeling large and warm, fingers slowly weaving between hair to massage at his scalp. Even though Jun has no idea who and if the person is real, Jun cannot help but hum under the attention.  
  
It feels too good to be real – like what Sho’s hand may possibly feel like in his hair, the heavy but comforting strokes vanishing the ache in his head, then gently sliding down to grasp at his shoulders and knead at the tightness of his muscles.  
  
 _So good._ Jun hums in his sleep. He may have let out a sound akin to a mewl, tilting his head slightly towards the warmth, but he is too sleepy to care.  
  
Not real.  
  
A soft chuckle sounds from behind him, but it must have been a dream for the voice following it sounds awfully like Sho, and there is no way Sho can be in the kitchen of Samejima SK.  
  
 _There is no way._  
  
“You really shouldn’t treat your body like this, you know?”  
  
Jun mewls, and snuffles against his arm. He hears a small chuckle, then fingers lightly massage his temple.   
  
“You’re adorable. But you’re just like a pigeon, did you know that? Getting all territorial and jealous of a cat. Or perhaps…well, you’re just a kitten looking for attention, aren’t you?” A small pause, then a sigh. “Take care of yourself better, won’t you?”   
  
With a gentle, barely-there caress against his cheek, the presence disappears.  
  
Jun jerks awake suddenly, whipping his head around blearily. The kitchen is quiet and empty, and a quick check of the time informs him that it is nearly half past 9.  
  
He must have fallen asleep. Jun blankly stares at the mess on his counter, paper balls still scattered about – there is no way he’d be able to think when he is this tired, although the pain in his head has miraculously vanished from the long nap.  
  
Perhaps he should really take up Ohno’s offer and take the following day off. A small niggling feeling tells him to go home and rest – to think about work another day when he feels more human and refreshed, when he is less exhausted.  
  
He pretends to ignore the phantom sensation of the ‘dream’ hands, still easing Jun’s aches.  
  
Shaking his head, Jun begins the quick process of throwing out the crumpled ideas, making a mental note to text Ohno about taking up the offer for his day-off. That means that he has 2 full days to himself – to sleep in, to water and prune his bonsais, and to go to the Monet exhibition in Ueno Par—  
  
Jun’s hand freezes suddenly, shock running through his spine like ice water down his back.  
  
 _It must have been a dream, right?_ There is no way that his dream could have been reality, for the kitchen shouldn’t be open to anyone but those who work in the building.  
  
Yet there it was, proof that someone had been there: the lemon earl-grey macaron he had left upstairs is lying innocuously on the countertop, as though it had never left the kitchen, sans the noticeable fact that someone has taken a bite out of it.  
  
 _What on earth?_  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sho seems almost smug a week later, with his plump lips wrapped around the Dark Chocolate Feather and Darjeeling Lemon Éclair, eyes staring straight at Jun when Jun delivered an order of Mont Blancs upstairs.  
  
 **~~~~~ Still August // The (Bloody) Cheesecake~~~~~**  
  
One mid-August evening, Jun has to take a small step back in surprise when he enters Eden Hall. The air of Eden Hall is laden with a heavy sense of despondency, the atmosphere so  _despairing_  that Jun has to wince.  
  
And then he gapes at the sight of Aiba apologetically trying to pry the claws of Shinigami-nyan out of Sho’s suit blazer. “What on earth?”  
  
“Matsujun, could you help a bit?” Aiba gestures to the remaining pile of animals that have found their way  _onto_  Sho, ears held low and tails droopy as they rub themselves against Sho’s chest or leg.  
  
Warily making his way through the critter pile, Jun hesitantly lifts out Souta, who had been on the way of being squished into a rabbit pancake by Miyama. Strangely enough, the rabbit immediately settles in Jun’s careful grip, only letting out soft teeth clicking sounds and pawing listlessly in Sho’s direction.  
  
Sho appears unbothered by the flock of animals around him, a heart wrenching soft smile gracing his expression as he soothes their sad cries.  
  
“Did someone… die?” Jun cautiously asks, uncertain of what can garner such a depressing response from the animals. Sho trades a look with Aiba, hand reaching out to scratch beneath Tarou’s chin, before training his eyes onto Jun. His pupils – usually a warm and tantalizing dark brown – are unusually rueful and serious today, and Jun’s heart sinks.  
  
“No, but it seems I’ll be going away.” Sho responds morosely, a chorus of whines following his answer. “I’m sorry everyone, I know, I’ll miss you too.” He hurriedly adds to the unhappy animals.  
  
Jun freezes, his hand pausing mid-stroke of Souta’s fur in surprise. “For how long?”  
  
It cannot be for too long now, cannot? After all, Jun has only just begun to warm up to Sho (he has yet to make the requested cheesecake, nor does he intend to do so anytime soon), their conversations growing warmer in the recent days. Yet a sense of horror falls upon Jun, for the animals will not react this sadly unless the issue is something a bit more…  
  
“For the foreseeable future.”  
  
If Jun wasn’t conscious of the fragile creature in his hand, Jun might have already dropped Souta onto the ground. Instead, with his breath catching in his throat, Jun whispers, “Why?”  
  
“The European branch manager of the travel magazine company I’m working in recently decided to quit. The division is currently in shambles because while the next August issue is ready, the ones for September are not, and they need someone there immediately.” Sho explains slowly, eyes sharp as he tries to capture Jun’s response. Jun keeps his lips shut, uncertain of what he should say or give away.  
  
Inside, his heart feels inexplicably crushed by the revelation. “Why are they sending you then?”  
  
This time, it is Aiba who looks surprised at the question, glancing at an awkward Sho. “Jun-kun, didn’t Sho-chan tell you?”  
  
“Tell me what?”  
  
“He’s the editor-in-chief for Japan’s Travel-Leisure magazine, and has a decent hand in English. If there’s anyone else qualified for the job of a branch manager, it’s probably him.”  
  
Jun blinks.  _Editor-in-chief_. Sakurai Sho, the editor-in-chief for Japan’s biggest travel magazine, which is an extension of the most popular international travel magazines - at the ripe age of thirty. Jun cannot believe his ears, yet there is no denying that everything makes a lot more sense now. The two-week cycles of looking very put together into a tired mess, especially as editor-in-chief… the money he uses to afford his regular visits.  
  
And now he is going to leave.  
  
Jun wonders why Sho never told him, but in the man’s defence, Jun never tried hard enough to find out. He regrets that now.  
  
“I see.”  
  
Swiftly locating the rabbit basket, Jun stiffly lowers Souta onto the blankets and turns on his heel.  
  
“Jun – wait!”  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ohno and Chinen cleverly leaves the kitchen the moment Jun trudges into the room – hands washed of rabbit fur – face dark and hard.  
  
“We’ll hand out the samples for the next hour or so.” Ohno comments as he hastily pushes the confused kitchen help outside. “Have a cookie or two, Jun.”  
  
Jun remains quiet as he stares at the cooling macaron bases on the counter, waiting to be assembled.  
  
There should have been no reason for Jun to mope… Jun’s friendship with Sho has been a mix of frustration and unresolved sexual tension. Yet there is a benevolence and gentleness that Jun and only Jun is privy to. Jun knows that Sho had always given him a ‘special’ treatment of sorts, one that surprises everyone he rants to about the infuriating man - especially when most people give into Sho’s charm within seconds of meeting him.  
  
Yet here is Jun, an anomaly who refuses to give into the ridiculous cheesecake demand, someone who frequently gets annoyed with Sho… but simultaneously, Sho is the first person to make Jun feel ‘not lonely’, the first, if not only person Jun feels at home conversing with.  
  
The thought of losing someone as important as Sho makes the spicy chocolate ganache filling Jun is tasting turn bitter against his tongue.  
  
Sighing in resignation, Jun begins to slow match and assemble the macarons, losing himself in the repetitive motion of  _pipe, grab, twist_. He ends up being so engrossed that he does not even notice when the door to the backroom swings open.   
  
He jumps when a warm hand pats his head.  
  
Next to him, Sho leans his back against the marble counter, but not before stealing a completed macaron from the tray.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be comforting them upstairs?” Jun says quietly as he continues to assemble the macarons – doing that while talking to Sho makes it less likely for Jun to snap, or to cry. After all, the workplace is no place for tears.  
  
“You seemed upset. And here I thought you didn’t like me.” Despite the lightness in his voice, Jun picks out the tiniest tone of regret. Perhaps Sho does not like the prospect of leaving either.  
  
“I never said that.”  
  
“Well,” Sho leans over to grab another macaron, and Jun swats at his hand in admonishment. “You never made me any cheesecakes.”  
  
“Yes, I haven’t. Stop taking the macarons!” Jun hisses, pointing the end of the piping bag at Sho. Sho laughs and raises his hand in surrender, and Jun wonders for a moment if Nino can hear them from the counter. If Nino can, he makes no sign of it, no head peeking through the door.  
  
Jun makes no motion to move when Sho leans in close, and blows warm air in his ear. “Won’t you make me one before I leave, please?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
 _‘Because then I’d be saying goodbye.’_ Is what Jun wants to say, but instead, what comes out is: “When are you going?”  
  
“It was a sudden offer, but the changeover is planned on the start of September, so I’ll have to leave on the 30th.”  
  
August 30th. His birthday. It is just barely two weeks away, and the dulling excitement for his 27th birthday melts into dread. He has that amount of time with Sho left.  
  
“The only concession is that I’ve been given leave to pack and settle my affairs here now that the mid-August issue has been printed, so I’ll have a bit more free time to spend here.” Sho shifts to press against Jun’s side slightly, tilting his head to catch Jun’s frozen gaze. “I was wondering, the branch is situated in Paris, and my French is barely passable… perhaps you could help me?”  
  
The question is innocent, yet Jun knows at that very moment that Sakurai Sho is going to be the death of him. One glimpse of Sho’s bright, apologetic eyes, and Jun knows that there is no way he can say no. Not to Sho, and not for this.  
  
“I…okay. Alright.”  
  
Jun wonders if he’d regret it, if it is worth him hurting himself, getting closer to a man Jun knows is going to leave; but when Sho reaches out to hug Jun in happiness, his heart flutters, and he thinks, maybe - just maybe - it may be worth the pain.   
  
The pain from falling in love with a leaving man, that is.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Teaching has never been Jun’s forte, moreover if he is to teach a language, yet Jun finds that it is easy to teach Sho - he catches on quickly, memorizes fast, and asks the best questions. Of course, Jun internally acknowledges that Sho was likely the brightest boy in his class – there must be a reason why he was promoted to editor-in-chief of such an esteemed magazine at a young age.  
  
They share only two hours every weeknight spanning from 5 to 7. The first hour in Eden Hall, the second in the kitchen. Mondays are different, however. Mondays are the only days Jun was off, and that means that those hours are the more precious of days where Jun can meet Sho in a cafe – Jun in his glasses, Sho in his T-shirt and jeans – to study more French, to talk about the places to go, the food to eat.  
  
Free from animals (but not of animal metaphors; Sho likes them a little too much) and secrets, Jun finds these private meetings with Sho the most enlightening of interactions he has had with the man, but also the saddest.  
  
On the last day before Sho leaves, the five of them – Ohno, Nino, Aiba, Sho and Jun – dress in their yukatas and attend the O-bon festival at the Meiji Shrine. Despite the light-heartedness and jokes being traded around, as well as promises to send home French fries (“You know French fries are American, right, Aiba-chan?”), Jun cannot ignore the heaviness in his heart.  
  
No more time.  
  
“Do you suppose the shrine is still open now?” Jun murmurs at Nino as they watch Sho and Ohno try their hand at the goldfish scooping. Aiba is cheering them on from behind their shoulders, pointing to “there’s Gozen-sama. Catch him. Catch him!”  
  
“There’s a festival today, so probably, yeah.” Nino shoots him a suspicious look. “What are you thinking of?”  
  
“I’ll be right back. I think they’ll be too occupied with catching goldfishes to notice I’m gone but…”  
  
“I’ll cover for you.” Nino casually takes a bite of taiyaki, and makes a shooing motion. “Go on. Do what you need to do.”  
  
Nino always knows.  
  
Nodding in thanks, Jun tucks his fan into the belt of his yukata and quietly walks towards the direction of the main temple. He only looks back once to make sure that no one has noticed his absence, and sighs in relief when he realizes that they are all still occupied.  
  
Ten minutes later he is back, next to Nino, and holding a small paper envelope tightly in his hand.  
  
“Back just in time.” Nino murmurs, eyes flicking down to see what Jun bought.  
  
Jun barely has time to tuck the envelope into the inner pocket of the yukata when the trio turns around, Aiba triumphantly holding a plastic bag containing proclaimed “Gozen-sama” in his hand.  
  
“Look, we caught it!”  
  
“Ohno did.” Sho corrects in amusement, bending forward to put his finger against the tied-up ball of water.  
  
“Oh no you don’t! You’re not going to charm Gozen-sama just before you leave. He’s going to like me first!” Aiba hastily moves the prize away from Sho, curling his hands around it protectively. They all laugh, although Sho pouts in false-offense.  
  
“A fish isn’t going to fall in love with me.”  
  
“Says Snow White.” Jun mumbles quietly. At the sudden outpour of giggles, he blushes a bright-red at the realization that they heard his mumble. But Sho smirks, and reaches up to rest his hand heavily on Jun’s hair. “I wouldn’t be Snow White if animals liked you better, kitten.”  
  
Jun slaps Sho’s hand before Sho even finished saying ‘kitten’.  
  
~~~~~  
  
“So where did you go just now?” Sho nonchalantly asks as they make their way out to the exit. Jun finds it difficult to conjure an appropriate answer in his head, especially when he is delightfully buzzed from all the beer they’ve had.  
  
Swallowing thickly, Jun carefully considers his next words, face warm with intoxication as he watches Ohno clinging to Aiba in drunken glee in front of them. “S-somewhere.”  
  
“Where exactly is somewhere?” A firm hand grips Jun’s shoulder to stop him from crashing into a shrine gate. “Careful there.”  
  
“I— this.” Jun slips out the envelope to press it into Sho’s hand. “For you. For when you g—leave.”  
  
In a swift motion, Sho freezes in his steps and pulls Jun to a stop in the same motion. Jun bites down his yelp of surprise. “Why did you stop?”  
  
“You got me a protection amulet from the shrine.” Sho sounds stunned as he holds the rectangular charm in the palm of his hand. Jun blushes at Sho’s marvel, heart beating like a bird’s. One would have thought that Sho has had received one of these before in his entire life; but as Sho gazes at Jun with unusually teary eyes, Jun wonders if his assumption is untrue.  
  
“You have to get it renewed every year.” Jun blurts out suddenly.  
  
Sho looks confused, but nods. It is a known fact, after all – amulets to be burnt to remove all the bad luck captured in a year’s span. Jun knows he is going to regret the next thing he says, but he can always blame it on the alcohol.  
  
“So, you’ll have to come back once a year. Back to Tokyo.”  
  
 _‘Back to me.’_ Is what Jun really means, but he lets those words hang between them, wishing that Sho will understand Jun has left unsaid.  
  
Sho remains quiet, tension building between the two of them before he gently grips Jun’s wrist and guides him forward to where Ohno, Aiba and Nino are waiting. Jun obediently follows, heart sinking. This is it. Sho is going to leave in the morning tomorrow and there is nothing left for Jun to do or say.   
  
Bitterness clogs the back of his throat like impending nausea, but there is really nothing to throw up besides regret. After they say goodbye, there will be no more time, no more Sho–  
  
“Please don’t leave.”  
  
In that tiny moment where Sho looks up at Jun with the small, apologetic smile, Jun knows he should have kept quiet.  
  
“Jun…” Sho’s voice is gentle, arms reaching out as though to hug Jun; but Jun isn’t going to hurt either of them like this. He ducks, and like a cat caught off-guard, he hurriedly begins to return to where the other three are waiting.   
  
His heart hurts. In less than twelve hours, Sho is leaving, and Jun will be - is already - on a one-way trip to heartbreak town. He does not know when he had started to fall in love with this enigmatic man, yet...  
  
“Jun, slow down. Kitten. I need to tell you something— “  
  
Jun doesn’t even have it within him to respond negatively to the endearment, feeling his throat tighten up further.  
  
“They’re waiting for us. Have a safe flight tomorrow, alright? Message me when you get to Paris.” Jun deliberately avoids Sho’s eyes, and leaves without another word. When Nino catches his teary gaze, Jun does not catch the look Nino gives to Sho. Instead, Jun chooses to drink away his sorrows in the can of beer Aiba offers him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That night, Jun tries his best to sleep, eyes sore from tears he shed in the shower. In there, he lets himself cry – once he steps out of the bathroom, there is no real reason to cry for a man who will be leaving.  
  
A man who is  _infuriating_ … and charming, teasing and intelligent. Someone who has had Jun’s attention from day one and has been so keen in riling up responses from Jun. A man who is obsessed with his bloody cheesecake.  
  
A man who asked Jun to make one for him for his farewell.  
  
It is well past 3am when Jun finally slips into a light unconsciousness, grateful that the bakery and cafe are closed for O-bon week. The last thing he wants to do is go to work with his eyes swollen from crying, and head aching from a mixture of sleep deprivation and alcohol.  
  
Unfortunately, Jun cannot run from Sho, not even in his dreams.  
  
He dreams of Sho’s familiar hand against the side of his head, the warm heat soothing Jun’s aching head as Sho nudges Jun to lay his head on Sho’s bare chest. The sound and feeling of Sho’s beating heart under his ear lulling Jun to sleep as Sho strokes his hair.  
  
“Don’t cry, kitten.” Dream-Sho sighs as he wipes away Jun’s still trickling tears.  
  
And then Jun jerks awake once again, pillow dampened with shed tears and eyes still just as sore. Groaning, Jun grabs his phone and glasses from his nightstand, blearily checking the time. It is merely half past 5, explaining Jun’s weariness and achy body.  
  
There is no way he can fall back asleep now, knowing that Sho’s flight is in less than 6 hours.  
  
His phone blinks with an unread message.  
  
[I’ll be at Narita Airport Terminal 1 until 10.30am. Please come, I need to see you once again. – SS]  
  
Why did Sho want to see Jun again? And is it worth it, for Jun to go, only to see Sho leave? Yet in that tiny message, there is that ‘please’, a word Jun has not heard Sho use often unless he truly wants something from Jun.  
  
Resigned to his fate, Jun kicks off the covers and runs a tired hand through his hair.  
  
He can give Sho this, just this once, just before he leaves... Provided he has all the ingredients he needs in his kitchen – if not, he’ll have to make a short trip to the nearby Lawson’s at the corner of his street.  
  
The (stupid, bloody) cheesecake does not take too long to make – Jun can do it in his sleep, in fact, given that it had been one of the first things he mastered as a patissier.   
  
Nevertheless, Jun takes special care to get precise volumes of each ingredients into the batter, putting all his focus and feelings into it.   
  
This was his goodbye, after all. In this cheesecake, Jun will put his feelings and hope that Sho understands.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He can’t see Sho  _anywhere_ , and the announcements are already calling for passengers for the flight to Paris. The hands holding the Tupperware are becoming sweatier as Jun looks around desperately for any sign of Sho.  
  
“Where is he?” Jun mumbles to himself as he checks his phone once again. It is 10.25am, and he only has 5 minutes to find Sho, yet the man is not responding to his texts, nor to his calls.   
  
Jun would have come earlier, but the cheesecake requires a full hour to bake, and more time than necessary to cool in the summer weather. Following that, going to Narita from Tokyo is always a lengthy process, one that had Jun nervously glancing at his phone every second he remained in the train.   
  
Desperation palpable, Jun’s tiredness threatens his self-control, leaving Sho’s name at the tip of his tongue, shy of crying out for Sho, like a stray puppy calling out for his owner in a maelstrom of strangers. Jun isn’t sure what he’d do if he does not get to see Sho again: to go home with a stupid cheesecake he does not want.  
  
10.33am.  
  
Jun stares blankly at the line before the security check. No sign of a Sakurai Sho. In his phone, no messages either.   
  
10.45am.  
  
Jun bites his lip, and gives up. Eyes downcast, he begins his slow walk back to the train station, feeling as though someone had dropped a stone in his stomach.   
  
And then suddenly, he jerks, nearly dropping his phone and cheesecake in surprise when his phone suddenly vibrates in his hand. Not bothering to check the caller ID, he finds the nearest alcove and leans against the wall before picking up the call.   
  
He still cradles the cheesecake against his chest.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“You came?”  
  
Jun’s eyes shoot open.  
  
“You idiot! You’re going to miss your flight!” Jun hisses into the receiver. The flight is bound to leave any minute now – Jun knows, since he had taken the very same flight years ago.  
Sho remains unperturbed still, voice calm as he asks Jun, “Were you going to tell me that today is your birthday?”  
  
“Th-that doesn’t matter.” Jun stutters, fingering the corners of the box nervously. “What’s important is that shouldn’t you be boarding your plane rig—Gah!”   
  
He cries out when someone taps his shoulder. Growling, Jun swivels around to glare at the culprit, only to find himself gaping at Sho in front of him. For someone who is mere minutes away from missing his  _fucking_  flight, Sho looks unfrazzled: his stance is relaxed, holding no belongings besides the phone that he holds against his ear. Sho’s eyebrows are raised as he takes in the sight of Jun, slowly hanging up and watching Jun do the same in stunned silence.  
  
“It does. You could have told me, you know.”  
  
“What would that have done? And what on earth are you doing here? Your fligh— “  
  
“I’m not going.” Sho cuts Jun off, expression apologetic as he steps closer into Jun’s personal space. “I denied the offer a week and a half ago. Another colleague of mine – equally capable – went instead. I saw him off today.”  
  
Jun can scarcely believe his ears. “…What? You aren’t leaving?”  
  
Does this mean that Jun never had to brace himself for heartache at all?  
  
“Of course not. I have a feisty kitten to look after. Look at you. You look like you didn’t catch a single wink of sleep last night. Were you that broken-hearted over the prospect of me leaving?” Despite the tease, there is a trace of concern in Sho’s response as he gently cups Jun’s cheek and traces what is likely, the dark circles beneath Jun’s eyes.  
  
Anger blooms in Jun’s chest, nonetheless, at the flippant answer. Wrenching his body away from Sho in a sharp motion, he angrily shoves the Tupperware at Sho, tears of anger – and perhaps relief – trickling down his face like sharp crystals.  
  
“I was up making your stupid cheesecake!”  
  
Sho’s eyes widen, and he hurriedly catches the box, fumbling slightly as Jun crosses his arms and turns away, preparing to return home before he does something stupid like slap Sho in public, tell Sho he hates Sho and his dumb animal metaphors, or—  
  
Or hug him while crying into Sho’s chest in relief, telling him not to leave him ever again. To kiss Sho.  
  
He does not manage to take more than five steps. In a sudden whirl of motion, Jun suddenly finds himself being pinned against the wall behind him. Sho catches his face in one hand, and then it’s suddenly hard to breathe; their faces are so close that they are practically sharing the tiny volume of air between them.   
  
Sho’s eyes are dark, partially from the shadows that are hiding them from the public.  
  
“Tell me, Jun. That these few months hasn’t just been a one-way attraction.”  
  
Jun swallows thickly, tilting his face upwards slightly in defiance.  
  
“You mean a one-way attraction of me towards you, while you pelted me with nicknames and drove me insane with your cheesecake requests and hands— “  
  
He suddenly curses his sleep-deprived mind, unable to maintain the brave gaze after his blatant confession and kink.  
  
“My hands, hmm?” Sho chuckles softly, eyes taking on a more intense gaze as he inches even closer to Jun. There is only the barest amount of space between their lips now. “Jun.”  
  
Jun shyly flicks his gaze to Sho’s dark brown ones.  
  
“I meant it as my one-way attraction of me towards you. Which means it wasn’t so one-way after all.”  
  
And then he presses their lips together, and Jun’s world stops.   
  
This is what he has been delaying.   
  
“Happy Birthday.”  
  
~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are we?” Jun nervously looks around the lobby of the modern-looking apartment building, and lets himself be steered to the elevator by Sho. Of course, Jun knows the answer, but he has to ask. The building is after all, located in central Shibuya, and all it does is further highlight Sho’s wealth as Jun watches the numbers in the elevator increase.  
  
“My place, if it isn’t already obvious.”  
  
Jun nods blankly in response, unconsciously pressing himself closer to Sho. He is going to Sho’s place… but for what?  
  
“Are you tired?” Sho’s tone is light, but Jun knows that Sho is asking out of concern – Jun had dozed off mid-drive, since he only had around 2 hours of sleep the night before. Sho’s arm wraps itself around Jun’s waist, before Sho gently noses Jun’s hair affectionately. Jun blushes at the action, finding himself enjoying it too much as he tilts his head towards Sho’s direction.  
  
“Just a little.”  
  
“Hmm.” Sho hums, parting from Jun when the elevator doors finally open at the penthouse level of the apartment mansion. “This is my floor.”  
  
“Of course, you’d have a room on the topmost floor.” Jun mumbles as he follows Sho uncertainly. He isn't ready - or awake enough - to be able to properly interact with Sho in such a  _raw, intimate_  setting. No - he needs more sleep to be ready for it, yet it seems he is going to be thrust into that situation either ways.  
  
Well, if Sho wants to be with him, then he will have to learn how to deal with Jun’s impending sleep-deprived grumpy state.  
  
“Come here.” Sho whispers as he opens the door and sweeps Jun across the spacious apartment before Jun can even take a good look at it. “Bedroom. Go and undress.”  
  
 _Too fast_. The panic must have been written all over Jun's face for Sho clucks his tongue, leaning over to press a gentle kiss on Jun's forehead. “Relax. We won't do anything fun yet. Undress. I'll undress too.”  
  
Despite his worry, the patissier finds it impossible to not trust Sho's words. Jun's fumbling fingers finds the buttons of his dress shirt as he begins to clumsily undo them, coordination missing with tiredness, despite the time only being noon. He does not, of course, miss out on Sho’s word of 'yet’. If he isn't so tired, he'd be excited.  
  
Instead, he ends up in a pair of Sho’s sweatpants, length a little too short but well-worn and comfortable. Curling up on top of Sho, Jun wishes he can purr as Sho gently runs his fingers through Jun's hair.  
  
“W-what are we doing?” Jun manages between a yawn.  
  
“We're cuddling. And you're going to sleep.” Sho’s chest rumbles with a chuckle. Jun merely hums, fingers sliding across Sho's bare chest and shoulders to tightly hug him. “I'm not your teddy bear.”  
  
Jun ignores the flippant complaint by curling even more tightly around Sho. Sho smells good - like clean linens with a dash of lemon, although that can easily be the sheets that they are lying on. Soft, silky sheets.  
  
“Shut up. Teddy bears don't talk.” Jun responds a bit too late, already finding himself too comfortable and half-asleep in that position. Perhaps now, Jun can understand why the animals often fell asleep under Sho’s touch - his heavy but smooth, repetitive strokes on Jun's hair easily lulls him deeper into Morpheus’ hold, until all that Jun can do is surrender into it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
 _’This is not his bed’_  - is Jun's first thought when he begins to awaken. The sheets are just as soft, almost silky even, and the duvet he is under is heavy but soothing against his body, tempting Jun to sink back into sleep.  
  
But it is not his bed, and the same warm body he fell asleep against is missing.  
  
“Sho.” Jun mumbles as he slowly sits up, head spinning from having had too much sleep - or too little, once he figures what time it is.  
  
“I’m here.”  
  
Jun whips his head in the direction of the voice, but has to squint at the blurry figure, glasses missing. “Where are my glasses?”  
  
The blurred figure moves closer until Jun can clearly see Sho’s pretty face, gaze soft. Jun tries not to flinch when Sho reaches forward, but widens his eyes in surprise when Sho puts Jun’s glasses on for him instead. Jun's vision snaps into clarity, and blood rushes to his cheeks from their proximity. “I could have put them on by myself you know.”  
  
“I know.” Sho presses his face into Jun's bare shoulder, warm breath heating his cold skin and sending goose bumps down his skin. “But you're so cute with your glasses on. I thought you looked handsome, but with them, you look absolutely devastating.”  
  
Jun is suddenly very inclined to hide his face underneath the duvet. “You're exaggerating.”   
  
His glasses had always been a hindrance to his patisserie school days, although he appreciated that they allowed him privacy on his off days - he was never noticeable once he had them on in Europe, and he finds no reason he'd be any more noticeable in Japan.  
  
“If Nino saw you in them, he'd make you wear them to work and give out samples.”  
  
Jun blanches. “Why?”  
  
The kiss Sho presses against his cheek catches Jun off-guard. “You don't know how charming you are, do you? That'll explain all your shyness in the cafe.”  
  
“I'm not shy!” Jun sputters, face undeniably red and fingers twitching to drag the duvet over his head now. He is  _not_  shy… in front of most people besides Sho - and he is convinced that that is the most accurate truth. Sho chuckles, and pushes the duvet off Jun's legs to tug him forward.   
  
“Whatever you say. Come on, it's already 5.30. We should order in something to eat.”  
  
Jun notes that there is a large discrepancy between the Sho he knew from Eden Hall, and the Sho he is interacting with now. This Sho is sweeter, gentler, although Jun is conscious that the darker, teasing Sho that he is familiar with is merely bubbling under the surface, waiting for Jun to become unsuspecting before pouncing. “You have a lot of explaining to do.”  
  
“I do.” Sho's congenial tone does nothing to placate Jun. “But over dinner. I'm hungry, and you would be in what, 5 minutes. Sushi? I know a good place that delivers.”  
  
Jun narrows his eyes, huffing as he crosses his arms and lets himself be led reluctantly into the living room. Sho's apartment is  _huge_  - high ceilings with a large stretch of windows that provides a good view of Tokyo's skyline, including the Skytree in the distance. Jun wonders how beautiful the view will turn out to be at night, especially with how beautiful the sky is now - pink and orange. His kitchen is modern as well, the countertops and cabinet following the same dark, frosted steel design theme as the remaining, tasteful furniture in the living room.  
  
“Is there any particular sushi you'd like?”  
  
“Anago.” Jun states instinctively, perking up when Sho merely nods; most sushi restaurants in Tokyo do not deliver - or at least the ones in Jun’s area - moreover deliver something as expensive as Anago. Yet, there appears to be no issue as Sho continues the order with multiple shellfish, tuna, salmon and anago sushi.   
  
Jun has a feeling that this isn't a typical sushi restaurant. He is not going to complain, however. After all, he has not eaten any sushi since his return from Paris, and it is fine time he reacquainted himself with his favourite seafood.  
  
“It'll be here in 20 minutes.”  
  
“Fast.” Jun comments appreciatively as he shuffles in place awkwardly. Sho must have sensed his apprehension, for he immediately gestures for Jun to come closer and pulls him onto the sofa.  
  
“You look like a kitten put in a new environment. Relax, would you?”  
  
Jun glares at the animal metaphor and Sho’s accompanying smirk. “Not until we talk.”  
  
“Okay.” Sho coolly crosses his feet and nods. “What do you want to talk about?”  
  
“Why didn't you tell me you weren't leaving, and if you said no ages ago, why we could still have our meetings.” As Jun asks, his eyes immediately zeroes in on Sho’s hand, the elegant fingers lightly drawing circles on Jun’s skin.  
  
“I haven't taken a vacation for nearly 7 years. HR was more than willing to have me out of the office for 2 weeks. And why I didn't tell you… you were so sweet when you offered to help. I didn't want it to end - our study 'dates’. But then I saw how sad last night and wanted to tell you - no one has ever given me an amulet before, not even my family - but you ran away so quickly.” Sho earnestly grabs Jun's hand before Jun could wrench it away in anger. “Do not misunderstand, kitten. I never wanted to hurt you. I sincerely thought I was going to leave Japan, but then I saw you and I knew I couldn't let you go.”  
  
“You don't even know me.” Jun hesitantly responds, unsure of what to say. A small part of him is angry, but the majority is just relieved that Sho is here, and here to stay.  
  
“No, I don’t. But you’re so, so different from the others – you don’t respond the way others do, so full of spirit.” Sho cups Jun’s cheek, twining the fingers of his other hand with Jun’s, eyes bright with unmistakeable adoration. “So shy, so lost like a kitten, but you don’t give up, claws always out.”   
  
Jun releases the breath he has been holding.   
  
“Do you know why I visit Eden Hall so often, Jun?”   
  
“You like animals?” Jun replies drily, but Sho does not laugh, merely drawing closer to Jun.   
  
“Because I was very lonely. Lonely and bored. Sometimes all I wanted was someone or something to take care of, and animals are far less complicated than humans at times.”   
  
“And I’m not complicated?”   
  
Sho laughs, and kisses Jun. “You are more complicated than anyone I’ve ever met. But I want to know you, Jun. Let me know you.”  
  
Sho was so close to Jun now that Jun’s reply came in a whisper. “I don’t even know you.”  
  
“Do you want to?”  
  
Jun swallows, and bravely pushes his lips against Sho’s as a response. Jun feels a sharp intake of breath from Sho, but does not leave him any additional time to react; winding his arms around Sho’s neck, Jun deepens the kiss, parting his lips and letting his tongue trace the pouty lips he had been tempted to taste from day 1.  
  
“Jun.” Sho murmurs between the kisses, grabbing Jun’s waist to steady the patissier. But that is all he says, taking over and pushing his tongue into Jun’s mouth instead, licking and nipping at Jun’s bottom lip. “What do you want to do? Tell me.”  
  
‘ _To taste. To learn about you. To find out what makes you tick and lose your composure._ ’ is the rush of thought that goes through Jun’s mind as Jun crawls onto Sho’s lap, wanting to press even closer.  
  
A hand reaches up to finger the edge of his pants, and Jun shudders at the light touch, curling his finger around Sho’s dark hair as he whines into Sho’s mouth.  
  
They have just started, but Jun wants more.  
  
 _Rinnnnnnnnng._  
  
“That would be our dinner.”  
  
Jun huffs and glares irritably at the door as Sho forces some distance between them to answer the door.  
  
“Stop glaring at the door, Jun. It did nothing to you.” Sho placates, lowering the box directly between Jun’s line of sight to the door. The action effectively breaks Jun’s focus, and he blinks rapidly as he tries to read the name of the restaurant on the take-out bag. He’s unsure if he has ever heard of the well-known sushi restaurant ever doing deliveries before, but this is Sho, so he tries to be unsurprised.   
  
“Do you like calling people kitten?” Jun curiously asks when Sho hands him a pair of chopsticks, stomach growling at the sight of all the opened sushi boxes. Sho had ordered half a dozen of anago sushi, making Jun forget about their rude interruption. “You call me that sometimes.”  
  
“When you’re being particularly kitten-like, of course. But no, I just use that with you.”  
  
The confession has Jun’s heart fluttering in possessive delight, but he hides his pleasure behind one piece of anago sushi, hurriedly biting into it before Sho can observe the silly smile that has come onto Jun’s face. The explosion of flavour, however, has Jun moaning, falling back onto the sofa with a look of marvel in his eyes, focusing entirely on the half-bitten piece of anago sushi.  
  
“This is so good. How did you find out about this sushi restaurant – I could go there just for this.”  
  
“They have the best shellfish sushi I’ve ever had in Tokyo. I know the chef there personally because I’ve been there too often and he knows I like my shellfish.”  
  
Jun suddenly notices that three pieces of ark shell sushi is already gone, Sho having already decimated them in the timespan Jun took to bite half of his anago sushi. Stifling a laughter, Jun cheekily kicks Sho’s calves. “Make sure you save some of them for me, you sea otter.”  
  
Sho returns Jun’s smile with a smirk of his own, “Then make sure to leave me at least one anago sushi, kitten.”  
  
“For that, I’m going to finish them all.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jun is irrationally nervous. Not because he is uncomfortable in Sho’s presence, but rather because Sho is suddenly exhibiting such childlike excitement over the prospects of eating Jun’s cheesecake. Honestly, it is just a cheesecake.  
  
“A cheesecake you made for me, which means a lot.” Sho corrects as he retrieves a single spoon from the drawer and the cheesecake from the fridge. “I’ve been waiting to eat this, but I wanted you to be awake.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“So that you can see me eat it.” Sho grins widely. “And so that I could share it with you. Come here.”  
  
Jun falters when Sho takes a seat on the sofa and deliberately pats between his legs, the cheesecake and spoon still resting next to him. “Where is here?”  
  
“On my lap, of course.” Sho clucks his tongue impatiently and tugs Jun forward to straddle his thighs. He sniggers when Jun lets out a yelp, hands instantly reaching out to grab Sho’s shoulders to balance himself. Once no longer feeling as though he’d fall, Jun lets out an annoyed huff which Sho ignores entirely. Instead, the man eagerly opens the Tupperware and rests it between their bodies, the smell of cheesecake reaching Jun’s nose. “Much better. Now, for dessert.”  
  
Jun feels like a trapped cat in that position. Whereas he knows that he can unseat himself at any one point of time, Sho’s presence pins him, once again, to his current position. Jun’s eyes are wide as Sho takes a spoonful of cake and brings it slowly to his mouth. Each action is clearly deliberate - the slow motions a sign that Sho wants Jun to pay attention.   
  
And Jun does, eyes locking onto the way Sho’s pink lips wrap around the silver spoon and cake, tongue peeking out to momentarily lick his lips. Scratch Sho’s hands - his mouth is equally sinful.   
  
“This is excellent.” Sho praises, fixing his eyes onto Jun as they stare at each other, hand taking up another spoonful of cake and bringing it to Jun's lips. The soft creamy interior of the souffle cheesecake grazes his lips. “Why don't you try, Jun?”  
  
It is a challenge, and Jun knows it.  
  
So, Jun slowly opens his mouth, keeping his eyes on Sho’s dark brown - almost black - eyes as Sho inserts the spoon into his mouth. Jun intentionally bites lightly on the spoon, letting the quiet ‘clink’ echo between the two of them, and then let go. With the patience of a saint (and the intentions of a devil), he makes sure to lick every inch of the spoon as Sho pulls it out, using the smallest, tiniest of kitten licks.   
  
Jun pretends to ignore the growing hardness pressing against his inner thigh. He also pretends that he isn’t feeling blood pool into his own arousal.   
  
“Would you like another bite?” Sho’s voice is tense - brittle with barely restrained emotions.   
  
The tension in the air is palpable, and there is an unspoken understanding that neither of the two had truly tasted the cake; all that Jun’s mouth tastes, and wants to taste, is Sho.  
  
“Maybe we should save it for breakfast tomorrow morning.” Jun manages, heat swirling in his gut as he tightens his grip momentarily on Sho’s shoulders, then relaxes. Sliding a hand to cup Sho’s cheek, Jun curls forward to press an open-mouthed kiss against the side of Sho’s mouth. “We can have a different type of… dessert.”  
  
In a flurry of action, Sho has the cheesecake set aside and is holding Jun closer, hand weaving into Jun’s hair and tugging at the strands. Jun gasps at the sudden action, a soft whine escaping him as the need to undress escalate: he wants to feel Sho close to him, something more intimate than sleeping on his chest as he did early this day. Jun’s desire is fed by months of sexual tension and teasing, and now that he knows that Sho is willing to give in… Jun wants him and everything Sho can give.  
  
“It’s my birthday.”  
  
“So, it is.” Sho massages Jun’s head in a way that has Jun nearly purring in pleasure. “Do you want something?”  
  
There is an unmistakable tease, and Jun growls. “You know what I want.”  
  
Sho’s fingers freezes mid-scratch, before roughly tugging Jun up to gaze seriously at Sho. “You think you know what you want, kitten, but are you really ready for it?”  
  
There it is - the dark promise, one that offers Jun something far different from Jun’s previous, short-termed lovers. Those nights had been clumsy motions and blind pursuit of temporary gratification. This, however… Sho wants - or rather, he demands - something from Jun, while he offers something more precious in return. This is like jumping into the deep end of the pool, one that Jun knows he will not want to get out from; An electric connection between him and Sho, having been fuelled continuous by biweekly teasing and so much unresolved sexual tension.  
  
And Jun hates to admit it, but the use of ‘kitten’ turns him on as much as it annoys him.  
  
Biting his lip nervously, Jun curls to rub his head against Sho’s cheek as a response, flicking his tongue shyly under Sho’s jaw. The action causes Sho to stiffen instantly, hands flying to Jun’s hip and squeezing appreciatively.   
  
“I’m ready.”  
  
Sho releases a pleased sound, but remains ramrod straight, expression serious. “I’ll need a safe word, Jun.”  
  
That, on the other word, confuses Jun. “Safe word?” How intense is this going to be?  
  
Sho gently soothes away Jun’s confusion with the return of his stroking of Jun’s hair and back. Such actions, Jun realizes, are dangerous, for they easily lull his uncertainty into non-existence. “I plan on doing many things to you, kitten. I need a safe word.”  
  
It is slightly frightening how quickly Jun finds himself quieted by Sho - he had always been envious of the animals that had Sho’s affections and attentions, yet never once does Jun expect himself to react as strongly as he currently is.   
  
There is trust, but maybe too much, as he finds it difficult to search for an appropriate word on a whim.   
  
“Nintendo?”  
  
Sho nods patiently, and relaxes. “Very well. Now, stand up and undress, kitten.”  
  
Jun shivers at the deep baritone, but finds it impossible to disobey. However, as he stands before Sho, Jun cannot help but hesitate, glancing at the wide window that spans the entire wall, now with a beautiful nightscape of Shibuya and Nerima. There are no curtains present, with only a discernible film that Jun figures controlled the amount of sunlight that can enter the room during the day, but he has no idea if they can grant him any privacy either.   
  
Yet Sho shows no unease, watching Jun intently with his own obvious hard-on tenting at his sweatpants, and showing no signs that he would reciprocate with removing his own clothes at any time soon.  
  
“The window…”  
  
“Don't worry, kitten. No one can see you through that… Maybe.” Sho leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “That doesn't change the order, Jun. Undress. I want to see you.”  
  
Jun shivers again, and begins the slow undoing of the drawstrings, fingers trembling ever so slightly.   
  
“You feel uncomfortable being watched by others.” Sho begins as he rakes across Jun’s body, eyes scanning the contours of Jun’s skin as it is slowly exposed. “I noticed, because you always look annoyed after Nino sends you to hand out samples. It's probably why you prefer working in the kitchen, isn't it? But it’s different when it is me that is watching you.”  
  
Sho reaches out to grab Jun’s hands, and pulls him to straddle Sho’s thighs again in a similar position. This time however, Jun is fully naked, erection unabashedly upright between his and Sho’s bodies, tip shiny with precome.   
  
Jun lets out a short whine when his erection grazes Sho’s bulge, body already feeling too warm from all the attention.  
  
“No, instead, you're the one who is always watching me. I've seen the way you looked at me whenever I'm touching any of the animals, Jun. Do you get jealous of them - jealous that they get my attention?”  
  
Jun jerks as Sho’s hand suddenly pinches his nipples roughly, and he whines as he clutches at Sho's shoulders. “Oh fuck, Sho…”  
  
“I asked a question, Jun. Are you jealous?” For someone asking - no, demanding, for an answer, Sho's voice is sweet, even as he twists and flicks the pert buds.  
  
“Y-yes.” Jun chokes, the red flush reaching his cheeks. “I w-was.”  
  
Sho’s fingers freezes, voice confused as he clarifies, “Was?”  
  
“I have your attention now, don't I?”  
  
Sho’s confusion melts into amusement, hands sliding to stroke Jun’s prominent collarbones, then wraps around his neck. Sho's thumbs rest precariously in the hollow of Jun’s throat, and he presses firmly enough to only assert the power balance between them. “That is true. But the real question is … are you a good pet, kitten?”  
  
Jun is very much tempted to say no, just to see how Sho will respond; however, self-preservation makes Jun nod timidly instead, chest tight with anticipation. “I think I've been very good.”  
  
“Oh? You'll have to show me, kitten. Then maybe…,” Sho pointedly smirks at Jun's erection as he twirls a finger around a stray lock of hair at Jun's nape. “I’ll give you a reward. Do you want to prove that you're a good pet, kitten?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
A fresh coil of satisfaction settles in Jun's gut when Sho looks at him with approval. There is very little indication that Sho is as affected as Jun is towards Sho, but Jun knows that he is saying the right things and pressing the right buttons. But he'd have to do the next thing perfectly to drive Sho insane. His perfectionist nature refuses to do anything less, despite the tiny part of him feeling afraid.  
  
Afraid of what Sho might ask him to do, even though Jun knows that Sho will not ask him to do something dangerous or uncomfortable.  
  
But Sho merely raises his hand to Jun’s lips, eyes dark (so dark) as he croons, “Lick.”  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
The request is a double-edged sword, and Jun knows that Sho knows that; because Sho is as aware of Jun’s obsession of Sho’s hand as Jun is, and Jun knows as well that if he plays his cards right, he’d have Sho craving to take him on the very sofa.  
  
Taking Sho’s hands in both hands, Jun reverently runs his fingers down Sho’s finger pads, finally allowed to play with the hands he has been intently watching for the past two months.   
  
And he licks. Kitten licks that slowly wet the skin. He starts with Sho’s index finger, and laps all the way down to his palm.   
  
All the way down to where his wrists meets his palm, then Sho’s middle finger. His ring finger. Jun traces the veins on the back of Sho's hand with kisses and small sweeps of his tongue.  
  
The slow but obscene worship of Sho’s hands is something Jun had never expected to be able to do, yet here he is, laving and suckling on Sho’s fingers like a new-born kitten as Sho watches him, attention thoroughly transfixed on the act.  
  
There is no point denying how turned on the both are. Jun’s cock is freely leaking precome at this point, despite having not been touched at all; his breathing is short, a whine so close to leaving his throat while Sho proceeds to grab Jun’s hip so tightly, Jun wonders if it will bruise.   
  
“Stop.”  
  
Jun stops, motions freezing as he removes Sho’s fingers from his mouth, and a thin string of saliva connects his wet lips to the phalanges. The whine that has been building up in Jun lets itself be known, and Sho hushes the noise with the gentle massage of Jun’s hip.  
  
“P-please, Sho-san,” Jun hears himself talking, feeling too hot, too dizzy with want. “P-please. I’ve been good. I want—Fuck!” He cries out incomprehensibly when Sho promptly answers his pleading; Sho wraps his wet palm around the flushed erection between their bodies, and squeezes it teasingly as Jun nearly jerks out of Sho’s lap in the unexpected burst of pleasure.  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
Writhing, Jun scrambles his fingers against Sho’s warm - no, burning - skin. Somewhere in between, a thin layer of sweat has formed on both their bodies despite the air-conditioning working to ward off the summer heat. But despite the evident heat building between and within them, Sho remains dubiously calm, with only the mildest hitching of breaths and straining erection - still clothed but with a conspicuous dark stain on the fabric - betraying his desire.  
  
“Yes, kitten. You’ve been very good.” Sho’s strained tone belies his confident and wicked grin as he slowly pumps the hot organ in his hand. “You deserve your reward, so watch my hand, kitten. You love my hands, don't you? Watch them as they give you your reward.”  
  
Jun keens, and cries out as he scratches red marks into Sho’s shoulder, eyes instinctively looking down where Sho’s hand and his aching cock connects in a slick grasp, lubricated by his saliva and precome. If there is any shred of dignity left in Jun, he may have been blushing at how obscenely filthy the act is.  
  
But there is nothing left in his mind besides  _Sho, Sho, Sho - hands, large hands and long fingers, touching, stroking, so beautiful, finally, FUCK_ , brain awash with white-hot pleasure and coiling need.  
  
“That’s it, kitten. Watch yourself fall apart by my hands.” Sho quickens his strokes and tightens his grip, groaning when Jun moans and curses at the action, eyes fluttering.  
  
He wants to watch. With colourful vision and the temptation to simply close his eyes to savour what feels like the most intense hand job he has ever experienced, Jun obeys, cries and whines getting increasingly louder with each stroke, but he forces himself to watch.  
  
“Have you ever stroked yourself, imagining that it was my hand wrapped around your cock instead? Imagined yourself on my lap, like a good pet?” Sho’s sweet croon is punctuated by the obscene slick sound of his hand on Jun’s cock, incongruity adding fuel to Jun’s arousal at how kinky and intense the entire situation is becoming.  
  
Hours ago, he had thought Sho was going to leave him permanently; now, he is on said man’s lap, having consented to what is possibly pet play and giving into his fantasies of having Sho as something akin to a  _master_.  
  
Jun does not like submitting to anyone, but he does not mind submitting to Sho. He had fantasized, but he has never imagined them to come true in such a manner.  
  
“Y-yes.” Jun babbles, nodding incomprehensibly as his hips twitch in incremental movements, slowly fucking his cock into Sho’s hand. The friction and sight of Sho’s hand around him is too much, but at the same time, there is something else that Jun wants. “But I want… I want you. Want you in me.”  
  
Sho squeezes Jun, causing him to cry out at the sudden pressure. “You will, kitten. Soon.” Tugging Jun’s head forward, Sho presses an open-mouthed kiss against the cartilage of Jun’s ear, hot, moist air sending shivers down his over-sensitized body. “There is no way I’d let you leave after this, I hope you know that, Jun. You’re too beautiful when you’re at work, and when you’re like this – open for me and so…kitten-like. You know what you want, don’t you, kitten? And you’re going to get it from me by tonight.”  
  
“Sho-san…” Jun begs. He is so strung up – nerves on fire, wanting.  
  
But he continues to be ignored.  
  
“That was why you put on such a show, didn’t you? Licking my hand and sucking it like your life depended on it – you knew how much it affected me, didn’t you, kitten? Well…” Sho twists his wrist, and Jun whimpers, digging his nails into skin - he is so aroused beyond his own comprehension, and Sho hasn’t even fucked him yet; would Sho actually do so tonight, Jun isn’t sure, but he knows he is going to come, whether Sho has the intention of letting him to do so or not.  
  
No longer able to keep his eyes open, Jun hides his face into Sho’s shoulder. “I’m going to - Sho-san, Sho-san…” he whimpers, chest tight with pleasure.  
  
“You can come, kitten.” Sho coos, gently petting Jun’s hair with his free hand, then suddenly, twisting his fingers with the strands and  _pulling_  hard.  
  
Jun cries out - or was that a scream - when the sharpness of pain roughly drags the orgasm out of him, body thrashing and bucking as he comes in thick white streams over Sho’s hand. His body is taut as the hedonistic bliss washes over him, only Sho’s grip on Jun keeping him from falling over.  
  
“Oh fuck. Sho-san…” Jun whimpers as he slumps against Sho, feeling boneless at the whole act. It was the most intense orgasm he has ever had, far better than what he had experienced, be it by himself or with others. Tucking in his head into the crook of Sho’s shoulder, Jun lets out a soft snuffle of satisfaction, and kisses the hot skin that was there.   
  
“Happy birthday to me.”  
  
“Did you think that was it, kitten?” Sho suddenly husks, his own arousal poking into Jun’s inner thigh like a reminder of its existence. “You’ve got me this hard, Jun. With your licking and how beautiful you looked when you came… tell me, what are you going to do now?”  
  
Nuzzling into Sho’s cheek and with his own cheeks aflame, Jun keeps his voice innocent and lazy as he asks, “What do you want me to do for you, Sho-san?”  
  
Sho kisses his forehead, and taps Jun’s shoulder as a sign for him to stand. “I want to see you on your knees for me, kitten.”  
  
Jun’s mouth dries, actions almost careless and hurried as he goes down to his knees. What was it that he said back then, when he saw Sho and Reiko? If Sho asked him to, Jun would gladly go onto his knees for him…  
  
Sho’s gaze is relaxed and unashamed as he pushes his pants down to his ankles, Jun helping him remove them and pushing it out of sight. Once legs and cock free, Jun automatically crawls between them, mouth-watering. There is that temptation to make Sho ask - or rather, order - Jun, but the desire to catch Sho by surprise is far greater; he wants to see how Sho will respond.  
  
Circling his fingers around the hot organ, Jun raises his eyes to Sho, only nudging his glasses back into proper position for a moment, before gauging Sho’s reaction as he tests the weight of Sho’s cock in his hands. His first thought is how beautiful Sho looks, eyes hooded and intense as they look down at Jun, expression challenging despite their languidity. Sho’s hands settle into Jun’s hair once again as Jun dutifully takes Sho into his mouth.  
  
The mild sweet salty of precome against Jun’s tongue has him moaning, hands gripping tightly onto Sho’s thighs as he begins to suck at the leaking head.  
  
“What a good pet.” Sho croons, smooth tone hitching in pleasure. “I didn’t even ask and you already knew what to do. Did you already want my cock, kitten?”  
  
Jun nods, feeling saliva slip out of the corner of his mouth from how full his mouth is with Sho. Sho’s cock pulses, thick vein palpable against his tongue as Sho’s thighs tremble.  
  
“You look as though you’re made for it, kitten. Mouth wide and drooling around my cock. It pleases me so much to see you like this. So pretty, kitten, so pretty and eager for me.”  
  
Jun whines, unable to help himself. He never thought himself to have a praise kink, yet Sho is digging up so many unknown desires, secrets and cravings. His arousal stirs, cock hardening despite having already come less than 5 minutes ago.  
  
Sho’s thighs tremble when the man groans suddenly, but Jun cannot celebrate - he is pulled away, a confused sound leaving him. “Sho-san… but, you didn’t com – mmph.”  
  
Sho interrupts him a fierce kiss, pulling him down against the sofa cushions and pushing him onto his back. “Don’t worry; I will take what is mine today, kitten; and I will have you screaming my name at the end of tonight.”  
  
Jun mewls.  
  
“Get on your hands and knees, kitten. Facing the window. I’m going to grab what we need from the bedroom.”  
  
As soon as Sho stands up and walks away, Jun shakily does what he is told, cock hardening even further in anticipation. As he looks up at the mirror, he realizes that besides the lights from the city outside, he can also see his reflection clearly staring back at him. The nightscape is beautiful, moon staring at him from near the top, but it is what he looks like that has him fascinated him.  
  
Debauched, skin shiny with sweat. Jun cannot see the colour of his own skin, but he will not be surprised if it is pink, body trembling with excitement. Is this the reason why Sho had him face the window? So that Jun can see what he’d look like as Sho fucked him from behind, to see himself be driven into insanity with ecstasy?  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by a hot hand on the small of his back, Sho having returned with a bottle of lube in his hand and condom already on his cock. Sho stares at Jun through the mirror, and their eyes meet.  
  
“You’re so hot like this, Jun. Look at yourself, kitten – on your hands and knees, presenting yourself to me. You’re so beautiful.”  
  
A click echoes in the room, and Jun looks at the image of Sho squirting copious amount of lubricant on his hand. Eyes transfixed on Jun, Sho smirks, making a show of slicking up his cock with lubricant before smearing the remaining on his fingers.   
  
However, he does not take his time preparing Jun, slipping a slicked finger into Jun’s hole and only waiting long enough for Jun to relax before pumping it in and out quickly, watching Jun’s reaction all the while through his mirror.  
  
On the other hand, Jun’s hands are shaking as he tries to support himself amidst the sensations. He hasn’t been with a man in so long that his body is still unfamiliar with the intrusion, and he instinctively clenches down at the foreign finger.  
  
“Relax, kitten. You’re so tight around me.” Sho’s hot palm slides to massage at the nape of his neck, voice relaxed despite his own erection so hard, it looks painful to Jun. “I don’t want to hurt you, Jun, so relax.”  
  
“It feels so full.” Jun whines, arching his back into Sho’s touch. “I-I…”  
  
Sho shushes him. “It’s only a finger, kitten. It’s been a while for you, hasn’t it?” At Jun’s nod, Sho continues. “Breathe. Just relax around it. I’ll take care of you.”  
  
That’s right. Sho will take care of Jun. He shudders, and breathes in deep.  _Fuck…_  
  
“That’s it, kitten.” Sho’s finger exits momentarily, only to reinsert itself alongside another finger at the following thrust.  
  
“Ah! S-Sho-san, p-please.” Jun cries out, but unsure truly, what he is asking for. The intrusion does not hurt as much as he had expected it to, but the fullness has him gasping for air and scrambling at the leather under him. “It’s too m-much.”  
  
“It’s too much, but you want more, don’t you, kitten?”  
  
Sho is not wrong.  
  
“I’ll give you more.” The fingers in him crooks slightly to graze at an old, forgotten spot – and Jun shouts a series of curses as his knees weaken. At the next prod, his arms fail him, leaving Jun’s cheek pressing against the sofa as he begs for more, for Sho.  
  
Forget the fullness – Jun wants Sho in him.  
  
“Give it to me, Sho.  _Please._  I want it. Fuck me, take me.” Jun begs, wriggling his ass towards Sho in hopes to tempt him. Sho is deliberately pressing against his prostate now, but Jun cannot see if Sho is still looking at him – he is too busy stopping himself from coming, pressure coiling in his spine.   
  
But Jun does not want to come until Sho is in him. “Please, Sho-san. I’ve been a good boy.”  
  
The fingers within him stops, and Jun would have thrashed in annoyance had Sho not firmly press his shoulders onto the couch.  
  
“You mean pet, kitten. You’ve been a good pet. And you’re right. Good pets deserve rewards, don’t they?”  
  
Jun swallows thickly, and feels the cushion flanking his thighs sinking by an added weight. Sho’s hands release him to grab his hips, and Jun forces his arms to work again to see – he wants to see Sho take him.  
  
Despite the trembling muscles, Jun has no regrets doing so. A tiny mewl of anticipation bubbles at his lips when he sees Sho’s face settle into something of concentration, and pressure of something blunter and thicker pressing at his entrance.  
  
“Keep your eyes on the mirror, kitten.” Sho’s order bleeds into a groan as he slowly pushes in, forehead scrunching up with focus. “Watch me as I fuck you until all you remember is my name, as I make you mine.”  
  
“Sho— so b-big.” Jun chokes at the pressure, at the fullness. “Give it to me, give everything to me.”  
  
“Beg. Beg for my cock, kitten.” Sho rumbles out, hair falling in front of his eyes as he finally sinks to the hilt, balls pressing against Jun’s ass.  
  
“I want your cock. Wanted you to fuck me since you shot me that insanely hot smile of yours in Eden Hall and called me a fucking  _kitten_. Please, Sho.” Jun whimpers – Sho is not moving still, and Jun needs him to move. “I’ve been yours since I’ve met you. So, take me; fuck me and make me scream your name.”  
  
Sho’s fingers tighten on Jun’s hips, and his lips are bright red as he grunts in approval. There is a tangible shift – from the calm, in control Sho that jerked Jun off – into one that is equally handsome, but more tantalizing and wild. Like an animal prepared to mark and defend his possession. If Jun had been attracted to the put-together Sho that he saw outside of Sho’s home, he is entirely spellbound to this Sho.  
  
“I want you.”  
  
“You’ll have me.” Sho rumbles. Their eyes lock on the glass.   
  
Jun releases a wrecked moan as Sho pulls out for the first time, the smooth glide and sensation of Sho tugging against the edges of his hole sending Jun to delirium. Sho groans as he pushes back in, and Jun watches - watches as Sho bends forward, pressing his chest against Jun’s back, mounting him, and wraps a hand under Jun’s chin. Sho forces Jun's head up, keeping their faces pressed close to each other, close enough for Sho lave his tongue across Jun's temple, not caring that Jun's glasses are askew.   
  
Jun feels so possessed, he can scarcely breathe.  
  
“You're so hot and tight around me, Jun. You feel so good.” Sho breathes directly in Jun's ear, thrusts picking up in force, but not yet in speed. “Open your eyes, kitten. Look at us, and at Tokyo.”  
  
Jun opens them, mouth open with a string of mewls continuously leaving him. He had not realized he had his eyes closed.   
  
“Tokyo is watching us, kitten. Watching as I take you and make you mine.” Sho growls, and Jun gasps, pushing back against Sho at an inward thrust. It is a demand for more, and together with the clenching of his muscles around Sho, Jun manages to drag a ragged moan of his name from Sho.   
  
Sho gets the message, quickening and intent on giving the both of them what they want. His grip on Jun's neck and hip tighten, pulling him up to a mildly adjusted angle that sends Jun howling Sho’s name at the next stroke.   
  
“Sho - please!” Jun begs, head thrown backwards and eyes fluttering in incomprehensible ecstasy as his cock leaks onto the sofa beneath him. Sho's growls and grunts are close to Jun's ear, reverberating from the high ceilings as he pounds into Jun.   
  
Sho chuckles breathlessly, “I can feel you tightening around me. Are you close, kitten? Going to come for me?”   
  
Jun shakes - a fine trembling that is a sign of what is to come, but he needs something more. “I n-need… please, Sho-san. Please let me come!”   
  
“Open your eyes, kitten.”   
  
Jun forces them open. Holding them open, and holding his entire body in that position takes up most of his energy and whatever shred of focus he has left, his only support being Sho’s hand around his neck and Sho’s cock pressed deep within him, plundering his body like a pirate set loose in a treasure trove.   
  
What an image they make.   
  
“I’ll let you come, but only if you keep watching. Can you do that, Jun?”   
  
Can Jun do that? He doesn't think so, but he needs release, and the challenging gaze shines through Sho's reflection on the mirror.   
  
“Yes.” Jun gasps as the next thrusts has Sho’s cock pressing directly at his prostate, the bright yellow-white lights of Tokyo blurring. “Yes, fuck, please let me come.”  
  
Sho's hand drop from his neck, and Jun's entire body strains from having to keep his head up. The feat becomes near impossible when said hand wraps around Jun’s cock, the searing touch like electricity, causing Jun's back to arch. There is no more air left in him to scream, only white-hot ecstasy as Sho begins to stroke him in tandem to his powerful thrusts.   
  
“Go on then, kitten. Come for me.” Jun hears Sho groan, clearly at the end of his own control as well. The thought forces him to open his eyes once again, wanting to see Sho fall apart.   
  
“God, you're so beautiful.” Sho breaths, and Jun's body tenses, drawing tight and clenching around the hardness that is Sho as his orgasm bursts out of him, leaving him whining and gasping for Sho as his vision turns bright.   
  
Then he slumps, mewling contently as he watches with lazy eyes at Sho; Sho, who groans and continues to take his pleasure in Jun's pliant body.   
  
It only takes him a few moments for Sho to stiffen, groaning Jun's name against Jun's back as he empties into the warm body beneath him. Jun merely sighs, feeling sated and utterly used. Despite having only woken up less than 2, maybe 3 hours ago, he feels tired, wanting to curl up around Sho and sleep, then wake up to Sho for another round of sex, maybe.   
  
“Okay?” Sho asks, sounding breathless as he removes himself from Jun, and carefully pulls Jun up along with him as they stand. Or well, as Jun tries to stand. His legs feel like jelly, post-coital haze settling on his mind as he instinctively leans into Sho’s steady frame. Jun hums when Sho hugs him, nuzzling Jun's hair.   
  
“Perfect. Sticky. Sleepy.”   
  
“Shower first then?” Sho asks, but begins pulling Jun in the direction of what Jun presumed the bathroom was at. He is too satisfied to really care, nor be embarrassed when he asks, “Can I stay over tonight?”   
  
Sho laughs, stopping momentarily to lightly kiss Jun - a stark contrast for his earlier treatment of Jun; this one is gentle, a slow savour of teeth and tongue.   
  
“You can stay whenever, kitten. You're  _mine_.”  
  
 **~~~~~September // Cat Souffle Cheesecake~~~~~**  
  
It's the first Wednesday after their O-bon week closure, and Jun is  _not_  ready to see Sho in Eden Hall. For one, he had already seen Sho the night before (there was no sex involved - Sho had to deal with errant writers in the afternoon, and Jun had to deal with an over affection Tarou, still mopey after Sho’s 'departure’), and he is not looking forward to seeing Sho rub in his face how well the man is with animals.   
  
It is illogical to bristle in unhappiness when he knows that there is no real reason to be jealous of animals, especially when he knows Sho is his… but the man can be so annoying still.   
  
But he kind of wants to see Sho anyway, so he wordlessly prepares an order of September's special - Souffle cheesecake with a chocolate cat tail and ears, makes his excuses and heads up to Eden Hall at 2.55pm.   
  
In there, he waits. Ignoring Aiba’s sympathetic, “Sho-chan’s not coming by today, Matsujun. You know this.”, he waits, and stares at the door. His heart begins to thud when the animals suddenly become more excited, even the typically quiet Yoshimoto coming out of from under the chair to bark at the door.  
  
3pm.   
  
The bird-shaped bell above the door chimes.  
  
Jun pretends to be annoyed when Sho is greeted by a pile of eager animals, clamouring for his attention but obediently sits when told to, but a corner of his lips twitches upwards. Especially when Sho looks right at him as he strokes Reiko’s head.  
  
~~~~~FIN~~~~~


End file.
